


Of Stars And Sirens

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 10th Walker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a semi-permanent hiatus. Please see Chapter 1 for more details.Two young girls find themselves face to face with the Valar of Middle Earth, after a deadly car accident. Granted powers and weapons, the two friends venture into one of their favorite stories: The saga of the ring. Alongside beloved characters, the girls will learn many lessons, and along the way, discover that not all is as it seems.





	1. Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebekah Nelson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rebekah+Nelson).



> Dedicated to Rebekah N,  
> Who goes by many names,  
> Several of which I have included in here for our amusement.  
> Happy Birthday, my dear friend.  
> May you, like Bilbo of the Shire,  
> Live to see your one hundred and elevensies.

So.....

This story was a work in progress when I first started posting here. It was originally a birthday gift for a good friend, but life got in the way. 

I hate to say this, but I've lost my relationship with said friend, and also the inspiration for this story. I tried my hardest to save my relationship, but some people just don't want to be saved. It really hurts when people don't care, when they hurt you, when they don't tell you the truth. 

I will be posting the finished chapters here. So if you want to read a story that ends abruptly, go right ahead. Maybe someday I'll be able to move on and continue with this story, but not today. 

Thank you so much, you guys are all the best. 

Nhyssa


	2. When We Fall

Chapter One: Meeting

How many years had we been friends? 3 years by my count, but I had read her stories long before then, only knowing her as the Spring Soldier. 

And we still haven’t met face to face. I giggled as I switched lanes, reminded of the fact that only 2 months ago, I had no idea what she actually looked like. Rebekah was one of my closest friends. We’d met over her fanfiction, and then eventually we started emailing and texting, which of course, spiraled down into a flurry of crossovers, novel ideas, special chapters and references, texting, silly faces and nicknames. Oh, the nicknames abounded, more than I remembered.

I awkwardly looked around for the starbucks where we had planned to meet. Last week, I had gotten enough airmiles points to come and visit her before school started again. Second year of University was not something I was particularly looking forward too. I had arrived this morning, grabbed a rental car (2013 Blue Volkswagen Beetle) and driven to here, wherever here happens to be. 

I pulled into the empty parking lot, and turned the car off. I added some lip gloss, popped the key into my leather backpack satchel, then walked into the cafe. I glanced around, then noticed one customer seated at a table with her back to me. It was her, I could tell because she was wearing a Silk t-shirt.

My phone buzzed with a text, and I checked it. It was from her. 

Where are you?

I smiled, walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. “Right behind you.” I say, and she squealed and turned around. 

“Mellie!”

“Bekah!”

She gives me a huge hug, just like I expected her too. 

“Wow, I can’t believe….This is so weird! This is actually happening!” Bekah says as she joins me in line. 

“ I know, right? I was just thinking about how 2 months ago, I wouldn't know what you looked like!”

“Oh wow, that is legit. And trippy.”  
I glance up at the board. “Iced peach green tea?” 

“Sounds great.” Bekah nods and we order our drinks, then find a comfy seat near the air conditioning. I sit with my back to the wall, as usual.

“So how’s the novel coming along?” I ask, taking a sip of the refreshing drink. 

“It’s okay I guess. I’m still working out kinks and polishing it. Hopefully I can find a good publisher soon. I don’t want to just publish it to kindle books though.”

“No, of course not! Your books are so much better than that. They deserve a real publisher.” I coincide. 

“What about you?” She asks, leaning forward with anticipation. I sent my novel into a publisher a month ago, and I actually just got the email before I hope on the plane. I slid my phone over to her, the email open for her to see. She gasped. 

“Oh my goodness! That’s amazing! You were so close!” She squealed, and I nodded. 

“They gave me some really good advice too. I can’t wait to start writing again when I get home.”

“Same. I’m so excited to be studying music again. But I’m super glad we could finally meet face to face!”

“Me too Bekah. This is just great!”

_________________________________________________

We talked for an hour before we decided to go home. Bekah hoped in my car, and we tossed our purses onto the back seat. After some final directions about driving in the States and some squealing about a song on the radio, we were soon on the highway and heading towards Bekah’s house.

I don’t know what hit us, and I don’t think I will ever want to. One minute we were talking about the Avengers and driving down the road. Next, I was surrounded by blackness. I feel high on a cloud, like I’m flying. 

 

But I fall. I hear screaming and pain, taste dirt and sorrow, feel blood and anger, see blackness, smell fear. I scream, it’s too much. The brightness and warmth of our conversation fades, and I sink into the bliss of silence. Pure, God-wrought silence. Peaceful, never ending silence, golden glimmering….


	3. Surprises Abound

Honestly, I’m surprised. Surprised I crashed the car, surprised I’m not dead. I’m surprised at how warm and comfortable I am. I feel as though I’m covered in sun-warmed towels or a blanket fresh from the dryer. Warmth radiates through me. I could easily fall asleep here for a week. Unfortunately, a hand keeps on shaking me. 

"Uh, Mel, you might want to get up." A nervous voice filters into my ears. Wait. What happened? I was meeting with Rebekah....  
Rebekah! I realize it's her voice calling my name. I slowly open my eyes to the bright warm light and sit up.

"Bekah, what…." I look around me, eyes widening. Before us are 12 light-enrobed figures, but one seems to stand out from the others. He’s tall, imposing and regal in his bright purple robes. His long white hair glows as well, drawing my attention to the eagle perched on his shoulder. There is only one person he could be. Manwe, king of the Valar. My mind reels. “Oh.” I state, putting my exemplary vocab to use as I scramble to my feet in a hurry.

“I know. Do you think?” Bekah asks, a grin gracing her features. We both know what this means. Either we’re both having the same dream, which is highly unlikely, or……

They’re real. 

“Yes, I think so.” I answer the unspoken question, pulling my friend to her feet as we face the 12 figures. Two of the figures step forward, joining Manwe as he walks toward us. One of them is a beautiful women, her midnight black hair strewn with shining stars. That is Varda of the Stars, Manwe’s lady and Queen of the Valar. The other figure takes me longer. He is also tall and imposing, but more muscular than Manwe. His robes look like they are made of water, as does his beard. He can only be Ulmo, of the seas, rivers and waters of Middle Earth. 

“Welcome, Rebekah, Melanie, chosen warriors.” Manwe says, with a voice like thunder. 

“We’re not dreaming, right?” Bekah whispered in my ear. 

I shake my head. “I don’t think so.”

Manwe continues, despite our silent conference. “We have chosen you for your Knowledge, your passion, your strength of mind and your love.” Manwe continues. “Middle Earth stand waiting on the edge of evil and goodness, with Melkor waiting for the quest to fail. Will you venture out into the land you so love? Will you accept any quest we give you and save middle earth?” 

Save Middle Earth? A quest? I really really wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t. I was the reason we were here. I glance at Bekah. After all, it’s my fault the car crashed, and between the two of us, she’d always been the more sensible. But her eyes mirror the excitement in my eyes as we confirm our thoughts with a single look. 

“Yes, we accept your quest.” I say with a confirming nod. Of course, you never know what could happen on Middle Earth, but it’s Middle Earth. We love Lord of The Rings and almost all the characters in the story. How could we say no?! Who wouldn’t want to visit a place they spent most of their waking hours writing, thinking and dreaming about. 

I watched as a glowing tendril of golden light creeps away from Manwe, wrapping first around Rebekah’s left arm, then around my right. The light glowed with a strong intensity, the soaked into our skin, leaving two golden spirals tattooed across our arms. Not what I had wanted for my first tattoo, but at least it didn’t hurt. I’m sure it would grow on me.

Manwe now moved so that Varda could stand before us. Her glow was like that of the stars, and her voice was ethereal and calming, like a husky lullaby a mother whispers to her panicked child. She spoke to Rebekah, hands clasped demurely in front of her.

“Rebekah, one with captivating looks, you shall now be Jael, sister of the stars” Varda’s glow encased hand reached out and gently touched Rebekah’s forehead, hovering over her brow. “I give to you the gift of the Istari and the blood of the stars. Guard your heart well, my evening star. Shine brightly against the darkness.” She stated as a glowing cocoon of light flowed from her to Bekah cloaking her in its brightness. It surrounded her as Varda stepped back, and then disappeared along with Rebekah. I had no time to protest as Ulmo stepped towards me. 

The reclusive sea king smiled at me, his watery robes crashing round him like waves breaking on the rocks.

“Melanie, Child of the shade, you shall now be Ashryn, sister of the river.” His voice was like a storm on the sea, and he reached out a hand, gently gracing my forehead. A feeling of calm, still, motionless water flowed through me. “I give to you the gift of the waters, and the blood of the river. Guard your heart well, my precious siren. The fate of Middle earth depends on you.”  
Then the light around me flared brightly. I closed my eyes against the dark, mind mulling over the words of the Valar. I felt as though I were falling into a dream. 

Then I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the chapters alternate between both girls. I hope this isn't too confusing.


	4. Dawning of a New Day

“Come on sleepy head, it’s time to get up!” A gentle voice sang, accompanied by a not so gentle shoulder shake. Rebekah groaned as she rolled onto her side stiffly.

“Mel?” The young American opened her eyes and saw her friend’s familiar face, framed with loose strands of blonde hair.

“No, remember. Your Jael and I’m….” A smile split Melanie’s face as she paused, waiting for Jael to correctly finish the sentence.

“Ashryn, right. Sorry.” Jael smiled cheekily, testing her new name in her mind. She stood up stiffly, pushing and errant strand of short brown hair away from her face, tucking it behind her pointy ear.

Wait a minute….. Jael paused to think. Something didn’t feel right here…..

Oh! Oh! 

HER POINTY EAR? Was she an…

“Elf? I’m an elf, a real elf!” Jae cried, running her fingers over her ears. 

“Wonderful deduction. I’m sure that Ace Attorney person would hire you on the spot” Ashryn teased. Typically Rebekah would protect Ace at all costs, (that game was her baby) but she was a little too excited due to her ‘recent discovery’. She glanced down at herself. She wore light brown leggings, dark brown knee high boots, a tan coloured tunic, reaching to her mid thigh, topped with a long purple vest hanging loosely past the tunic’s hem. A crystalline star shaped clasp secured a hooded lavender cloak round her shoulders, and a tall, gnarled, wooden staff was nestled in her hand, silver-veined Elvish runes running up and down it’s length. 

She reached and felt her hair. It was still short, barely touching her shoulders, and it complimented her ears. She giggled at that thought. She was an elf, and she was obviously having a hard time getting over that fact. In her hair was a silver circlet, most of it hidden under her hair, with a bit peeking out on her forehead.

Ash smiled. “You look great Jae. And you're an elf so double the points.”

Jael glanced at her friend. She took in the short brown shrug boots, loose dark blue pants with a flared Arabian style, the silver chain main, overtop of the slate blue tunic , the thin leather belt that wrapped round her waist twice, and the two daggers tucked into the belt. It was the cloak that caught Jael’s attention, or rather, the lack of cloak. Nestled around Ashryn’s shoulders was a thick fur, clasped together at the front. It made her look both cozy and intimidating. 

“Well you look great too! And your hair!” Jael exclaimed. Ashryn’s hair was in a long braid that wrapped its way around her hair like a crown. It looked amazing. 

“Thanks.” Ash smiled self consciously, fingers gently touching her head. “Where exactly are we?” She questioned nervously, eyes darting around what appeared to be a darkened forest. 

“Honestly?” Jael asked.

“Honestly.” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”


	5. At Last, We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really weird chapter. Don't judge. I wrote this about 4 years ago so.......  
> Enjoy.

I glance around the forested area where we are. It doesn’t look very familiar, except for the amount of Kingsfoil littering the ground. “We must be near the last Homely house.” I say “We should probably just go there. I’d think, based on who we see, like if the hobbits aren’t there, then we could place where we’ve arrived in the story.” I explain in a convoluted and roundabout way. I’m thinking out loud, and my brain is weird when I do that.

“Great idea.” Jael says enthusiastically. At least she understood what I meant. “So which direction should we head?”

I grin sheepishly “That might be important to know.” I start looking at the trees. Every country girl knows that moss grows on the north side of tree trunks. 

“Hey Ash, where are we supposed to be from?” Jael asks, twirling her staff between her hands absentmindedly.

“Umm, let’s see. I would say south. I mean, it’s the only direction not really emphasised in the story.’” I glanced at Jael, but we both notice something out of the corner of our eyes. A person is moving in the forest. I watch my body disappear from view. Jael must have used her magic to hide us from the person’s sight, and I now knew why: The stranger entering our clearing was Strider. And of course, we both know Aragorn would see Arwen here, and we both wanted to see them together. The two of them had always been my OTP, no matter how much Peter Jackson tried to confuse me with romance plots.

But the thing about being invisible is you can’t see yourself, you're like a ghost. And just because you look like a ghost doesn’t mean you are one. You’re still physically there, and people can still touch you even if they can’t see you. So when Aragorn came into our clearing and spotted the athelas, which was right by my foot, he actually touched my boot and was really confused.

We stood silently and waited for Arwen, but she never showed. He left and hurried back to the Hobbits. With nothing else to do, we shared a shrug between ourselves, then followed swift and silent behind him. We watched as Estel quickly bound up Frodo’s wound with the Athelas.

Suddenly, Jael straightened, her eyes filled with worry. “Nazgul. I feel them.” She mouthed the words mere seconds before we heard them. With practiced ease, Jael stepped into the midst of the others, casting a thick glowing barrier that lit of the forest around us. With her movement, our invisibility vanished, and I stood next to her, daggers at the ready.

“Jael, you must take Frodo to the Ford, quickly!” The words gushed out, and I had no control over them.

Aragorn simply glanced at us, his surprise quickly filtering behind a battle hardened mask. The enemy of your enemy is your friend, after all! He nodded, holding the horse's reins out for her to take. Jael mounted, and Aragorn passed Frodo to her. She wrapped her arms round him tight, wheeled the horse around and galloped off towards safety.

“Get them to the river!’ Aragorn cried, reading himself for his doom, feet planted firmly in the middle of the path which the Nazgul were using as a highway. He would be trampled! I sighed. He would not be killed so easily.

“Sam, Pippin, Merry: Into the bushes quickly.” I shooed them into the undergrowth as the Riders burst into the clearing. Without thinking, I lunged, knocking Strider out of their path. He grunted as I fell heavily on top of him. Talk about cliché movie poses and all that stuff. 

“What was that for?” Aragorn growled, then called for the Hobbits to move, run, escape to the river. I, however, was distracted by my arm. The tattoo given to us by the Valar was glowing a painful gold and somehow I knew what it meant. Jael needed my help. She needed Ashryn.

I didn’t know where I was going, all I knew was that Jael needed my help. As my feet flew across the ground, the pieces finally clicked in place. The River, my command over water, Arwen’s absence. I knew I was not Arwen, but still…..

I had to command the river.


	6. The Race

Jael clung desperately to Frodo and the horse as they raced towards Imladris, fear pounding in her heart. Her hands shook, one clasped round Frodo, the other clutching her staff, prepared to strike the Black Riders that swiftly crept up behind her. 

Recalling the movie’s battle scene in her head, Jael formed a protective barrier of light that surrounded them. This way, she could focus on riding fast without worrying about Frodo. It would do her no good to drop Frodo now. It would be an early end to a long (and worthwhile) story. 

As the riders came up beside her, she recalled Arwen’s movements. Together, with the horse, she ducked and weaved, turned and spun, with more grace than she had ever mustered. She felt powerful and graceful, more like an elf than ever before. The Istari was no longer in control of her own body, someone else was moving her. But as long as Frodo was safe, she did not care.

Suddenly, she was in the middle of the river, her horse shying skittishly as the gentle current lapped against her steed’s legs. 

“Give us the halfling!” The Nazgul on the shore screeched.

Jael narrowed her eyes in defiance as she noticed a figure creeping slowly out of the forest. It was Ashryn! 

With her voice low and her staff raised high, Jael let the light of the stars shine forth, much to the dislike of the black creatures waiting on the shore. “If you want him, come and claim him!” She taunted with renewed fervor. Ashryn crept behind the Nazgul, and disappeared from Jael’s line of sight. 

Seconds later, one horse reared, and Ashryn dashed forward in between the gap, daggers flashing.

“Go!” The non-elf yelled, stumbling into the river. Jael hesitated, but the horse did not. Behind them, the horse-like wall of water swelled from upstream, swallowing all in it’s path She glanced back at the roaring raging river one last time. She saw black cloth from the Nazgul, a silver dagger on the shore, but she did not see the chain mail, sword, or cloak of Ashryn. 

Then Jael was whisked away to Imladris and away from the river.

Away from where her heart was telling her to stay.  
Away from her friend.


	7. Uncontrollable

I can see Jael in the middle of the river, staff held high, light of the stars shining forth from the lavender tinged gem. She won’t be able to hold it for long, can tell. Her arm is shaking just slightly. I write it off as adrenaline. Valar knows we’ve been pretty high on that stuff and it’s going to wear out soon. Also, I don’t think the river won’t listen to her, because I’m supposed to be the one with water related powers. Unfortunately, the black riders are preventing me from reaching Jael. I quickly unleash my daggers and move stealthily towards one of the horse’s rump. 

I feel the darkness push me down, oppress me. It’s thick like ink. Each silent step closer makes me feel sick, like I’ve eaten too much candy and am about to pay for it. My vision tunnels and I strike the horse on the flank with my dagger. It rears and shies away, clearing a semblance of a path for me. With the fluidity of water and the strength of ice, I dash as fast as I can past, only to receive several cuts and hits from the blades of the Nazgul for my efforts.

I stumbled into the river. Here, I feel safe. 

“Go!” I yell to Jael as I feel the river building through my fingertips as I kneel in the seemingly gentle river. Then the Nazgul charge, screeching. I stretch out my hand and the river cascades over me, knocking the riders just as it does in the movie. The water horse leaping and gallop toward the source of evil. They rush over my crouched body, forming a protective bubble where I can breath. It whispers and croons tender words of safety. 

Well Done. It whispers and the water returns to it’s normal state, just swirling around my ankles. I’m tired, sore, and hurt. I pull myself up onto the opposite shore and flop into the rocky pebbles. Exhaustion ripples through my body, and all I want to do is sleep. 

My body feels numb cold and wet. Wet wet wet wet wet. My tired brain realizes I’m most likely going into shock. Not good at all. 

But still, I’m wet wet wet wet wet, wetwetwet wet wet WET wet. 

Yeah, I can get a little crazy when you make me go through tiredness, hypothermia and sugar drop all at the same time. 

I scrambled to my feet, only to sway and and stumble back as my vision funnels. Bloodloss? Yeah maybe. Blood Loss and Hypothermia and 

Now the ground is rushing up at me….

Then it stops. I think someone may have caught me. It’s too high to be a Hobbit. So it has to be...“Strider?” I mumble incoherently

“Who are you?” He asks and lowers me to the ground. I can’t see him, he’s behind me, but his voice is familiar enough. It’s lulled me to sleep on the family couch many a time. 

“Asher.” I fumble over my name as my teeth chatter. I reach for the clasp nestled round my neck. If I’m suffering from hypothermia, then I need to take this heavy wet thing off. I shiver, eyes locked on the clasp, but my fingers won’t co-operate.

I see someone in front of me, too fuzzy to see details, and one hand gently moves mine while the other unclasps the pin and pulls the cloak off. 

“Sam, cary this. We must go in haste.” Aragorn must have tossed my cloak to same. With one arm wrapped round my middle, Strider pulls me to my feet and supports me as we walk quickly towards Imladris. 

Where my heart is telling me to go. 

Towards my friend.


	8. Twins

As soon as Jael and the horse were inside the imposing but familiar gate, two elves, both of them unfamiliar, took Frodo from Jael’s grasp, Lord Elrond following close behind. A third elf looked up at her impatiently, waiting to take Jael’s horse. The young elleth dismounted, only to find herself face to face with the intimidating, unimpressed, and yet fatherly face of Gandalf the Grey.

With a large and excited smile on her face, Jael curtsied. After all, it WAS Gandalf. The wizard smiled down at her. 

“The Valar told me you would be here.” His eyes narrowed, darting behind Jael to the closed gate for just a moment. “But where is Ashryn?”

“She was in the river when it swept the black riders away. I do not know what happened.” Jael looked down, panic written on her face. It pained her to leave her close friend in such a state. “ I was more focused on Frodo and his safety.” 

“As you should be. The Valar’s mark is still there.” Gandalf tapped the golden mark that wrapped round Jael’s arm. “She lives. The two of you are more gifted than you know.” 

Jael breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good. What about Frodo?” Jael asked. Maybe the camera angle never showed it in the movies, but he looked much more haggard. The Valar were right when they said the story was constantly changing.

“He will be fine. Elrond is a master healer.” 

Jael chuckled. Based on the number of angst fanfics she’s read, Elrond would have had A LOT of practice, both on his three sons and with Legolas. 

Suddenly the gates were swung open and the 3 hobbits rushed inside, soon followed Aragon and Ashryn. Jael dropped her staff and ran over to help her friend, who was now leaning on Strider and looking very uncomfortable with her situation. 

“Ash! Ash, are you alright?!” She demanded, worry filling her tone. Between the two of them, Jae had always been the mother hen. 

“Yeah, just a little bit cold.” Ash lied through her chattering teeth. “Frodo?”

“He’ll be alright.” Jael said as Ashryn quickly moved to lean on her friends vacant and inviting shoulder.

“Come, follow me, we should get her to a healing chamber.” Aragorn said, guiding them towards the buildings, Gandalf and the Hobbits following close behind. After walking inside and through some vacant hallways, Gandalf stopped, and gestured to a nearby doorway. “Sam, Pippin, Merry, come with me. Ah, and you as well, Lady Jael.” 

The young Istari shrugged, and shifted Asher’s weight back over to Aragorn, confirming that her friend was indeed as fine as she had said. Jael didn't really believe her, Ash looked too uncomfortable to her. She followed Gandalf in the antechamber of Frodo’s room. There were a few chairs, and a small window, and then a larger door set into the far wall. 

“Stay here. Someone will show you to your rooms.” Gandalf flicked a hand towards the hobbits. “Jael, I have need of your assistance.” Gandalf opened the larger door for her while the Hobbits chattered nervously behind them.

Jae nodded, following the grey wizard into the room. Frodo lay of the bed, deathly pale. Elrond stood nearby, mixing herb. Jeale hesitantly walked towards Frodo, his breathing quick and shallow. 

Decisively, the young girl placed a cool hand on Frodo’s wound, stiffening as he moaned in pain. She glanced towards Gandalf, who nodded for her to continue. 

He’s testing me. Seeing what I can do. How powerful I really am. Jael realized as the elder elf and wizened wizard watched her with keen eyes.

“Valar, treneri-nin im ceri?”* She whispered in elvish, placing her hand on the young Hobbits forehead. 

Now, you must realize that the next words that Jael spoke were not truly elvish. To the ear of any creature of Middle Earth, it sounded Elvish. But they were something more, they held more power than any other language that was spoken on Middle Earth. If Ashryn, you or I had been listening, it would have sounded like our English language. 

“Im ask cin hi, gwanur elena, hîn o Varda, mír dad bo nin, guide nin with cín galad. Belth-hi fuin o hi near. Ceriú let amartho Arda tulna an meth so easilui. Tobhon with cin galad. 

Puib hon, 

Cheb hon, 

Berihon.”**

 

She could feel the power in the room building. It was electrifying. Jael pressed her hand upon the wound, pouring her strength out into Frodo. The room was brightened, and she looked like she was clothed in the light of the stars. Then the light seemed to collect itself above her hand, swirling like a tornado. Jael reached out and swirled it between her hands before pressing it like clay against the wound. The light was thick and weighty, but also not soldi. It was odd and felt kinda cool. 

Jael stepped back, her work complete. True, she felt tired , but not in a bad way. More at peace.

As the room returned to it’s normal state, Jael turned back to Gandalf and Elrond, a proud smile on her face. She’d done it. 

She’s done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> * Valar, tell me what to do.
> 
> ** I ask you now, brother and sister stars, children of Varda, shine down upon me, guide me with your light. Kill this darkness from this place. Do not let fate of Arda come to an end so easily. Surround him with you light. Cleanse him, Save him, Protect him.


	9. I Am a Very Awkward Human Being

This is going to be really awkward. I think to myself as Jael and the hobbits follow Gandalf, leaving Aragorn and I alone in the hallway. The looming, large, long lonely hallway. 

I pulled my arm away from him gently. The less uncomfortable this was for both of us, the better. 

Strider hesitantly dropped his grip on my wrist. “Are you sure…?” He asked, concern written on his face. 

I nodded. “Yes, I feel fine” 

He nodded and walked over to a nearby staircase. “I still wish to bind your wounds.”

I glanced at my arm and the various scrapes and deep looking cuts it bore. It didn’t hurt that much…. I gripped the railing tightly in one hand, fighting off the need to sleep with thoughts of large orcs and goblins sliding down the stairs to attack us. It didn’t really help much as I soon felt myself keeling to the side. 

“What is the Istari’s name?” Strider asked, coming back along side me, on hand on my back. Better to be a bit awkward than to fall up the stairs. (Trust me, it’s possible.)

“My friend’s name is Jael.” I replied, mentally underlining the word friend. I didn’t want him to think she was different than anyone else. We both had enough issues back home with not belonging, and I didn’t want to deal with them here either. I gazed down at the courtyard below us as we climbed the last few stairs. 

“Jael and Asheryn.” He tried the names out on his tongue. “Unlike any other name I have heard before.” 

“You’ll find we are unlike any other you’ve met before, not just in our names, but in our mannerisms,our dress, our speech. Just as I have found you different from my people in many ways.” I may have smirked just a tiny bit.

“Indeed, for you fight and protect like none that I know of.” He smiled back, ushering me into a room with several beds. The open windows ruffled the gauzy curtains and the room smelled of crushed herbs and sunshine. 

A tall, regal looking elf stepped away from a cupboard against the wall, a smile lighting up his face as he noticed us. 

“Many thanks, Estel, for bringing me something to occupy myself with.” He smiled at me. “Please, sit and I shall attend to your wounds.” 

I eased myself onto the bed he had gestured to, with my back to the window and the warm sun. This elf could have been anyone, I’d never seen him in the movies. He knelt down, inspecting the small cuts that slashed cross my legs like cat claws. 

“Estel, these cuts are from a Morgul blade. You ought to be careful, Mellon-nin.” Concern flitted across his features and hid in his voice as he turned to look at the ranger. “There is fresh athelas still in the basket. Bring that, water, and bandages.” 

“Elladan, you need not chide me so.” Strider replied cheekily. 

Elladan, the younger son of Elrond. So that’s who he is. Now that I know, he does look a little like Lord Elrond. 

“Anoreth, could you kindly retrieve some garments for the lady?” Strider turned to what I had assumed was a statue standing in the corner, but was indeed a young elleth. She quickly scampered off down the stairs by which we had come. 

Elladan glanced up at me. “Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Elladan, and this is my brothe-”

“Strider.” Aragorn interrupted, glaring at Elladan while placing the requested items on the floor next to his brother. Thankfully, the elf maid had already returned with the clothes, and the two men walked down the stairs while I changed, (Thankfully) stopping the awkward moment in it’s tracks. 

I quickly pulled off my torn clothes , then donned the sleeveless silky tunic, while the elleth folded my things, and then silently left the room once more. I shifted on the bed, attempting to keep my blood, both dried and fresh, from staining the sheets. Now that my wet clothes had been taken off, the cold water was no longer numbing my skin. I could feel the cuts, and they were starting to burn and itch. I reached out to touched the raw skin that ran up my skin, almost like bad road rash. I must have skinned it when I ‘gracefully’ fell unit the river. I winced and pulled my hand back, sticky with both blood and plasma. 

Elladan and Strider came back into the room, one carrying a large bowl of steaming water, the other, more athelas and several clean clothes. 

“Asher, do not worry about the sheets. They can be washed.” Strider nodded at Elladan. “Go brother, I will not keep you from helping father. I am capable enough.” 

“You have both my thanks and Father’s. Lady Asher. “ He inclined his head in my direction before leaving the room. 

“This will sting.” Aragorn wrung out an athelas soaked cloth, then pressed it to the raw spot on my leg. I gritted my teeth, brow furrowed. He re-wet the cloth and continued to clean the wounds upon my legs. I was able to block the sting out after the third or fourth time. Aragorn was very concentrated, kneeling on one leg, He did not speak or break the silence, but worked both quickly and gently. 

He made a paste from the Athelas, and spread that on some of the worst cuts. Finally, he wrapped bandages around my legs and stood up to look at the rest of me. I had a small, inconsequential cut on my temple, a bruise on my right arm, and a rather deep cut on my right. The cut was seeping blood and it kept dripping down my arm, annoying me to no end. 

Strider grimaced at the fresh blood that ran down the length of my right arm. “ I shall need to stitch that up.” he started, walking over to the cupboard to retrieve som emore supplies. He returned with a clean cloth, a thin needle and some thin silvery thread. Gently settling next to me on the bed, he quickly wiped away the dried blood, then threaded the needle. I sighed shakily and closed my eyes as he began to stitch.

And so we sat. 

The Heir and the Stranger

A Ranger and a Warrior

The King and The Siren


	10. Fangirl

After Jael’s “test” with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, An elf maid had lead her to this large spacious room, then politely excused herself. Jael glanced about the room. The windows were open and the gauzy curtains fluttered in the breeze. The bed was draped in a canopy of the same material. 

Upon the bed was a beautiful grey dress, with a thick purple border around the sleeves and neck. There was also a belt and underskirt of the same material. It seemed to shimmer in the light. 

There were two doors set into the wall on either side of the bed. One opened to another room, hopefully Ahsryn’s. The other led to a bathroom of sorts, with a large stone bath set into a raised platform. It was filled with water, and the steam rose up out of it, tempting her. A variety of vials were arranged along the side, as well as a wooden brush, a sponge, and some soft cloths that acted as towels. 

With a grateful sigh Jael closed the door, slipped out of her dirty dress and into the hot water. 

This was elven luxury at it’s finest.   
________________________________________________

After the amazing bath, Jael brushed her hair and let it drip dry. With it being quite short it didn’t take too long. When she walked back into her room, the elleth who had led her the the room was waiting just inside the doorway. 

“Mi’lady, should I come and collect you for dinner?” She asked, blonde hair flung over one shoulder. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you.” The young wizard smiled as the elven maid left. Now it was time for her to attempt putting on the dress.

She ended up using her magic to tie the back of the dress up. She felt elegant and poised. Underneath where the dress had been, she also found a silver circlet with a small purple gem set in the center. Whoever had picked out her outfit had a very good sense of fashion. 

With a contented sigh, Jael drifted over to the window, gazing out at the now setting sun. It looked so peaceful and pure as it shone demurely over the gardens. 

“Jael?” a timid voice asked from across the room. Jael turned, a smile lighting up her face.

“ Asher! I’m glad you’re alright.” The young Istari quickly crossed the room, giving her friend a gentle hug. 

“Yeah, well I’m glad to see you too.” Ash wrapped her arms around herself. She sported a bruise on her right arm, a bandage around her upper left arm, a small cut on her brow , and she looked like she was wearing leggings made from strips of cloth. 

“We should get you ready for dinner.” Jael said, guiding Ash to her room. It looked exactly like Jael’s. 

Ashryn smiled, then gestured to her arm. “You’ll have to help me, I’m not really supposed to use it that much.” 

“Of course. Sit down on the bed, I’ll grab something for your hair.” Jael scampered into the shared bathroom, grabbing a brush a small vial of vanilla-like perfume, and another that smelt slightly like the forests back home. 

“So the big question of the day: Does Arwen exist?” Jael asked as she began to brush out her friend's hair. 

“ I don’t know, I mean, it’s almost like you and I are both different aspects of her.” Ash winced as Jael attempted to untangle a knot. 

“Like I'm the Elvish half.”

“And I’m the human half.” 

“ I brought Frodo to Imladris”

“And I commanded the river!” 

The girls giggled in unison. “And oh! I met Elladan and he almost called Strider by his real name, and Strider got mad!” Ahsryn excitedly bounced up and down on the bed.

“Really, Ash!? I’m trying to make a work of art here!’ Jael groaned and playfully smacked Asher with the hairbrush. 

“Sorry!” The excited girl apologized, but still smiled none the less.

“Well, I had to help heal Frodo. Gandalf and Elrond were testing me and I guess I surprised them.” Jael smiled at the memory of the night before as she finished brushing her friends hair. “There we go, all done. Now, where did your dress go….” Jeal turned and spotted it folded at the end of her bed. 

“Wow..” Ashryn breathed as she took in the sight. It was long, long enough to cover the bandages around her legs. The dress had short flowy sleeves, the silky blue material also long enough to cover the bandage and bruises on her arms. The entire dress was composed of multiple layers of a gauzy blue material that sparkled whenever it caught the light. There was a grey leather belt, and the neckline was a fairly deep v-cut, studded with tiny silver gems. To Asher’s delight, there were no shoes, and so Jael begrudgingly allowed her to go barefoot. 

“You know, someone other than the elves gave us these dresses.” Ash brushed the silky material of Jael’s dress with her fingertips “They’re not of any style known on Middle Earth.” 

“How on earth do you even know that?” Jael asked, a confused look on her face.

“I took a fantasy fashion course last year in film school. It was pretty cool.” Ash smiled then giggled. “This is so awesome!”

Jael finally cracked. “I know! I can’t believe it either!” 

“Like, ah, Wow. I can’t even english right now.” 

“Well I can’t even word, so…..”   
_________________________________________________

Thank goodness the maid come to get them for dinner, or those girls would still be up in that room…..

…..fangirling…..

….Over everything!


	11. When We Love

“Lady Jael, Lady Ashryn.” A tall elf, similar looking to Elladan, greeted us at the dinner hall. “I am Elrohir.” He gestured to the 6 chairs around the small but cozy looking table. “Please, be seated. My father, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf are still tending to Frodo, and his friends have refused to leave his side. Elladan and Estel were outside sparing, but they shall be here momentarily.” 

“Many thanks, Master Elrohir.” Jael sat down gracefully, and I sat down on her left. I was barely seated when the door opened, allowing Estel and Elladan passage. Both were slightly flushed, but dressed finer clothing than before. 

“Brother, you did not say we were dining with such finery!” Elladan joked, sliding into the seat across from me. I smiled mischievously at him, then stage whispered into Jael’s ear. “He is indeed right, for I have never seen such fine forks as these!” I picked one up and pretended to study it closely. 

Jael laughed. “And the wine glasses, so smooth and clear!”

Everyone chuckled, Elladan being most amused. Some servants began placing various dishes on the table, the steam and smell making me very very hungry. 

“So you are from the South?” Elrohir asked,gesturing to a servant over to fill his glass again.

“Aye, Ahsryn is. I have lived there most of my life, but there are few Elves there.” Jael explained, taking a small helping of a colourful looking salad.

“Please, tell us of your people, Lady Ashryn. Are all females warriors, such as yourself?” Strider questioned, mischief glinting in his eyes. I swallowed a sip of water before replying.

“No, indeed not. Some are healers, others writers. But most of us are warriors of some sort, perhaps not all in battle, but in other areas. But If I were to choose one thing that unites our people, it would be music.” See, when I am referring to my people, I’m referring to my close friends, and we all have a passion for music, no matter what our career may be. 

“Ah, music. Tis a blessing to the ears.” Elladan sighed goofily. “Would that we had some sweet sounds this night.” 

Jael giggled, glancing at me. I grabbed her arm. “Don’t you dare, Jael. I will do something terribly drastic if you even breath one word.” 

She stuck her tongue out at me. “Oh, but I do dare.” 

“It seems we may have a musician in our midst.” Elrohir smiled and I blushed slightly. I could sing perfectly fine in a choir, but if I had to sing a cappella in front of some strangers, things typically didn’t go very well. But just as I was about to protest, another elf came in, fairly breathless and red faced. 

“Master Elladan, Lady Jael, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir requires your help immediately.” He paused and turned to Elrohir. “The rooms are also ready for your inspection.”

Jael quickly nodded, then followed Elladan and Elrohir out of the hall. I sighed, pushing my empty plate away as I watched my friend leave…..again. 

After pushing back his chair, Strider turned to me. “How are your wounds?” 

“A bit uncomfortable, but they are fine.” I politely stood up, planning on returning to my room. Perhaps a nice long soak and some writing could help ease my nerves.

“Are you sure?” He stood up hastily. “I know you are a warrior, but please, do not hurt yourself.” 

I smiled. “I have some herbs in my satchel that I will take if I need to. Please, I am fine.”

“Are our herbs not fine enough?” He looked like a wounded pup and I found it hard not to giggle even just a little bit. 

“No, please don’t misunderstand me. I’m not exactly...human, in the same way that you are.” I pushed my chair in gently, unsure of what to say next. I just looked down, embarrassed for both myself and him. Do you realize how awkward it was? I didn’t even know what to say. “I guess I’m just….different.”

And then I his hand is gently, tenderly holding mine. My gaze meets his. 

“I understand.” his voice is low and husky. And I realize, he does. To live as a man amidst the elves, even as a child, would be worse than this. I smile gently.

“Thank you.” Sincerity ripples through my voice. I mean it. “Goodnight.” I start to leave, but I realize I can’t. 

He’s still holding my hand. 

I look up again, confusion evident on my face. 

“You don’t have to leave.” To me, it sounds neutral, an open ended offer. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to babysit me.” I blurt, then blush, and study me bare feet. What is going on with me? 

“Your company would be most welcome.” When he smiles, you can tell it’s genuine. And so, with our hand still intertwined, he leads me out and into the gardens.

___________________________________________________

Aragorn and I walked around in the gardens for a while, enjoying the view before the sun finally sets. He told me all, or most, of what had happened concerning the ring and the growing evil. In turn, I told him what I thought about Middle Earth.

Once the sun had set and night had fallen, lights seemed to come from the plants themselves. He paused near a fountain, turning towards me with a smile. 

“Come. There is something I want to show you.” His eyes gleamed in the starlight. Strider quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a tree. I gave him a confused look before he clasped on hand over my eyes. I stiffened at my loss of sight. 

“Just trust me.” He said, gently guiding me forward with his other hand. I felt something lift and feathery brush against my face. I hold my hands out, trying to feel what it was, but he moved them aside. “No cheating.” he whispered in my ear. 

We stop, and I can hear water, and feel stones under my bare feet. Strider doesn't uncover my eyes, but I lean forward to see if I can tell where it’s coming from. 

“Careful!” He uses his free hand to catch me around the middle, then removes the hand covering my eyes. I can't help gasp. We’re on the bridge where Arwen gives him the necklace. 

“Wow….This is beautiful” I gaze in awa at the secluded area, the turn back to him. He’s got this loving smile on his face and something inside me snaps. I know I probably shouldn’t be doing this, but I don’t care. I giggle like a schoolgirl, then blush and turn away. He laughs, grabbing me hand and pulling me down so that our feet are dangling over the edge. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Estel warns as we watch the moon shine through the leaves of the willow. That must have been what we walked through, the leaves are typically as light like feathers.

“Of course.” I nod and watch as the water underneath us riples. It was beautiful and pristine. My mind was made up. With a smile, I pushed myself of the bridge and into the water, relishing the cool feel of the water over my bare feet. Aragorn joined me moments later, throwing his boots onto the bank. 

I placed my hand on the surface of the water, and slowly pulled it up, concentrating on forming it into a sphere with my hands. A small silver fish swum lazily inside, unaware of what had happened. I turned to show Strider.

“Can all of your kind do such things?” He asked as he studied the sphere. 

I shook my head, slowly lowering the sphere back in the water. The fish swam off quickly, and I laughed. “No, not that I know of. That’s why Jael and I are friends. We are different from the others.”

He nodded. “I know the feeling.” 

“Why do you not live with your brothers?” I asked, and instantly regretted it. He turned away, and I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. When Strider looked back at me, his eyes were steel, his gaz strong. He looked terrifying, and I could see why any Orc would fear him. “I-I’m so-sorry. It’s uh, it’s fine.” I stuttered, backing up unconsciously. 

The hardened steel of his eyes melted to instant regret. But he had no time to say a word, for someone had entered our not so secret spot. 

Next thing I knew, I had been knocked back off my feet, and lay partially in the water under the bridge. Aragorn crouched low overtop of my body. I opened my mouth to say protest, only to find his hand over my mouth. I raised a silent eyebrow and he replied in turn. Footsteps echoed across the bridge, and I hope no one would find us in such a compromising position. I listened as the footsteps stopped in the middle of the bridge. Our gazes locked, and stopped breathing. Strider moved so his elbows were near my head, and his head was right next to my ear. He crouched lower down, enough so he was almost lying on top of me. 

It was then that we realized how awkward it was, and we both blushed and grinned sheepishly. A that moment, with his warm breath tingling on my neck, my face grazing his, our eyes met, and Ulmo’s warning rang out in my heart. We both knew what we shared, but it would take death for us to admit it. 

We were fools, and we did not care.


	12. To Spar or Not To Spar

When Jael woke in her bed, the morning light was shining through the curtains. She looked around, and noticed Ashryn out lounging on the balcony. With a contented sigh, she left her bad and changed into the clothes that had been left out on the chair for her. It was a thin, sheer tunic of plum silky material, and dark brown leggings. A pair of leather flats lay on the floor next to the chair. Jael brushed her hair, washed her face, and then joined Asher out in the sunshine. 

Her friend was sitting on the balcony railing, legs dangling over the side. Only Asher could sit like that without fear of falling to her death. She chuckled silently to herself.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Ash smiled, swinging her legs off the railing to give her friend a huge morning hug. Her hair was in a braid and she wore grey leggings and a teal sleeveless tunic with a large v-shaped slit up one side. 

“Goodmorning yourself.” Jael smiled and grabbed some bread from the nearby platter her hungry food radar had noticed as soon as she had been released from her friends hug. 

“So, what should we do today?” Ashryn asked as she resettled herself on top of the railing, this time facing her friend.

Jael glanced down at the gardens. “I don’t know, we should probably prepare ourselves for whatever’s going to happen. Maybe do some research in the library.” 

Ash grinned. “Are you trying to say that we should do some sparring? Or some sort of training,”

Jael grinned. “Oh of course! It could be fun. But I WILL beat you.” 

“Ah, no you won’t!”

“I’m an Istari, I kinda have to beat you.” 

Ash snorted. “I’ll meet you at the sparring grounds in ten. Then we’ll see.” 

Jael nodded, heading back to her room. She found her satchel in the corner and donned her boots, a pair of brown bracers, and a leather headband to keep her hair out of the way. She also grabbed a water flask and her staff before leaving her rooms and heading towards the general direction of the sparing field. 

“Lady Jael.” Aragorn caught up with her from behind. “Are you planning on fighting someone?” He asked, eyes glimmering. 

“Indeed. Asher believes she can best me, but I merely mean to prove her wrong.” 

“Intriguing.” Strider smiled. 

“You’re very welcome to watch, though I’m afraid it won’t be as exciting as you think.” 

“Well then, I believe I shall join you.” He nodded in affirmation. 

Ashryn was waiting impatiently for them, twirling her twin daggers just like Tauriel does in the Hobbit movies. “You’re late.” Ash smirk as she tucked her daggers back into her belt. She wore the same as earlier, except her feet were bare and her long blonde hair was now in a braid. She wore bracers just like Jael, except hers were braided. 

“I have to replies for you: A wizard is never late. And I’m not late, everyone else is just early.” Jael grinned, quoting both Gandalf and the Princess diaries. Ash laughed, smirking at her friend. 

“Ready?” Jeal straightened, staff held tightly in hand. 

“Oh yes.” Ash pulled her daggers out soundlessly. 

Jael cast a thick barrier of light around herself, then pushed it forward, trying to knock Ash off her feet. 

“You scared Jae?” Ash rolled easily to the side. 

“No, just taking it easy on you.” The girls grinned and exchanged easy banter as they traded blows. Aragorn smiled as he watched them. They were talented, and they didn’t even realize it. 

Jael seamlessly combined her magic with smooth twirlings of her staff. She often left her backside unprotected, but her barriers seemed strong. 

Ahsryn often had a backhanded grip on her daggers, which felt like it should be awkward, but she moved, fluidly like water, calmly like a dance. 

Soon, the two girls sat breathless on the ground. Jael was sitting crossed leg, staff still in her clenched fist, while Ash had flopped on the ground like a beached, bloated baby whale. 

“Well done. I’m afraid you were wrong Jael, it was very interesting. You are both very talented.” Aragorn complimented, offering a hand to Asher. 

Ashryn grinned, and with a twinkle in her eye, she accepted his outstretched hand. Jael tossed her the water flask after she had taken a quick sip. It seemed that Ashryn needed more water than most, seeing as she empty the whole thing in seconds before tossing it back to Jae. 

“I’m glad we didn’t bore you.” Ash turned behind her to find none other than Merry and Pippin standing on the edge of the field. “I am sorry, my friends, it seems you have been ignored.” Ash nodded her head in respect. 

Pippin grinned while Merry spoke. “We were just watching you fight, Milady.” 

“Please, call me Asher.” Pippin smiled at her as his gaze drifted to the daggers now tucked safely in her belt. Ahryn noticed this and her smile brightened. “Perhaps we could teach you how to fight?” She turned a questioning eye to Jael and Aragorn. 

Jael glared at Ash. She was offering that “fool of a Took” a weapon! 

“But no weapons. Not till later.” Jael breathed a sigh of relief at Asher's promise. 

Jae, Ash and Strider spent the rest of the morning teaching the hobbits various things, like how to fall without hurting yourself, how to tumble, how to escape being tied up, and many other useful self defense tricks and tools. They all had a wonderful time, laughing, making jokes and trading small talk whenever they took a break.

After a quick, simple lunch with Strider and Ashryn, Jael returned to her room, feeling exhausted. She crawled into bed, grabbing the glowing book from her bag. She read from the beginning up till this point, reliving everything that had happened to her so far into the adventure. After a while, she put the book down, pulling the soft sheets up to her neck. Finally, she slept.


	13. Emotions

Strider insisted on changing my bandages and taking out my stitches after lunch. We were heading to the healing room, but along the way learnt that several young elves were being taught the healing arts in the room. Unwilling to disturb them in the midst of their lessons, Aragorn shrugged and took me down several more hallways. We walked in silence for a while, before entering a small hallway with 2 doors. 

The room he led me into was sparsely furnished. A small bed in one corner, a table and chest in the other. Opposite to the door was a curtain, most likely leading to the outside. The entire room smelled of spruce trees and athelas. Aragorn gestured to the curtain distractedly. “I’ll join you on the balcony once I get my supplies.”

I nodded and walked towards the curtain, noticing his sword, bow, and quiver lying on the table. A few arrow shafts and some fletching tools were also spread out on the table. 

The curtain itself was thick and dark green. I pushed it aside and stepped onto the balcony and into the sunlight. I looked out at the garden below with a slight smile. His room had a beautiful view of several fountains, but yet it seemed dry and heavy. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He joined me at the railing. 

“Aye, But it seems tired. Weary.” 

Strider nodded. “ It bears a great burden.” 

After a moment, we sat down on a bench, a pile of herbs and bandages between us. I slid the sleeve of my dress down so it wouldn’t get in the way. Deftly, he unwrapped the bandages on my arm, dropping them messily into a pile at his feet. He breathed sharply, and I turned to see concern etching his features. 

“This is going to hurt.” Strider picked up a small knife that he had concealed under the new bandages. I grimaced, then nodded at him. I looked away as he cut the first of the 12 stitches out. I winced without realizing. He paused, eyes searching mine. 

“It’s alright, please continue.” 

He did, and I was fine. Cutting the stitches was not very painful. Once Strider was done cutting the stitches, he started to pull them out. I grit my teeth. Goodness, it hurts! Tears sprung in my eyes as he carefully and gently pulled them out. The fingers of his other hand, splayed against my bare shoulder, gently rubbed circles on my skin, helping me focus on something other than the pain. 

“Done.” Finality echoes in his words as he gently presses a damp cloth to the agitated wound. I blink away a few tars, but some overspill the boundaries. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” He leans over and his thumb captures the stray tear. 

“It’s fine, I’m not hurt. Just a little tender.” I sigh and move a loose strand of hair away from my face. He smiles a bit and offers my his hand. 

“Let me walk you to your rooms.” He rose and helps me stand up. My gaze drifts over the low garden wall to the gate, Boromir and the two other men have just ridden in, and the courtyard is abuzz with activity. 

“ I should go get changed.” I pull away from the railing as I watch Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, enter. 

Strider nodded. “Shall I meet you in the courtyard?” 

I smile, nod and rush past the people in the hallways, trying to get to my rooms as fast as possible. A fresh set of clothes lie on my bed. I pulled on the dull olive green tunic and the tan leggings before donning the short shrug boots and re-braiding my messy hair. 

I debated waking Jael just so she could meet Las, but I knew she needed her sleep.

I giggled slightly, curious to see even more characters from my favourite story. 

Now, it felt like the adventure was ready to begin.


	14. Dreams

That night, In Jael’s room, the young Istari slept peacefully on her bed, dreaming of all the things to come. Light began to glow around her, and a voice whispered in her head. It sounded like the stars were talking to her, a star with a smooth, melodic, but familiar voice. 

Hello little sister. The voice whispered, echoing through her body. 

“Galadriel? Is that you?” Jael asked, but in the dream it was much more like thinking. 

Yes, it is I. You have passed your first test. The next will soon be upon you. 

“You mean the council? Is that the next test?” 

Yes. You and Ashryn must be present. You will display concern for those in the south, as will Ashryn. But do not fear. The words will come to you, dear child. 

“So I have to be part of the council, say a few words about the people I come from and then what?”

What does your heart say? Galadriel asked, but a reply did not come. 

 

Jael?

 

“It’s tired, hungry and needs tea.” the elleth murmured, all this conversation making her slightly more alert and awake. 

 

“Oh, you didn’t mean that way. I’d guess I’d say join the Fellowship.” She amended. 

 

Always follow your heart. 

 

“Why are you telling me this? Why didn’t Varda jsut tell me?”

Sometimes the stars above us do not see small details from where they are. You must be prepared in every possible way.

 

“Of course. I understand. Why are you smiling, Galadriel?” 

 

Because.

 

Goodnight Jael, granddaughter of my heart. 

 

“Goodnight Galadriel.” 

_________________________________________________________________

In the room opposite Jael, Ashryn too lay asleep, dreaming. However, her dreams were not of pleasant lights and beautiful elves. 

Her dreams were dark, and filled with demon-like creatures. Blackness, pain, and longing clouded the young girl’s vision. A singular claw reached into her soul, ripping her skin away. Ashryn twisted her her sleep, legs getting tangled in sheets. The cruel claw bared her soul, lifting it so Ashryn could see what it looked like. 

It looked like her shape, her form, but darker. A swirling mass of darkness and blue-grey water in the shape of her body. Ashryn shivered. Her soul looked so dark, lonely and bare. And yet, there, in the center, if she looked closely, she could see a pinpoint of light.   
A snake-like hiss filled the air around her as she reached forward to touch it. It burnt at first, then filled her body with warmth. 

A scream of hatred filled her ears as the pin[prick of light began to blossom in her soul. But the scream was not from Ashryn’s lips. 

Suddenly, pure ripe pain ripped through Ashryn as her soul came colliding back into her. It felt as though she had been pulled into the heat of a dying star. 

And then she knew no more.


	15. When We Wake

I did not see Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli at dinner. One again, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Jael and I ate together, but this time outside on the balcony, the same one where the dwarves ate during the Hobbit. You would think time had changed it, but it really wasn’t that noticeable.

Jael seemed dazed and tired, despite her afternoon long nap. After our delicious and quiet supper, I pulled her aside. 

“Jael, are you okay? You seem really tired, even though you slept for the entire afternoon.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m just really tired and kinda grumpy.” 

I grabbed her arm, waving goodbye to the others. “Let’s go back to our rooms. I feel like we haven’t seen each other much.”

She yawned, then smiled. “Yeah, that would be nice. Actually, could we walk in the Gardens?” 

I nodded happily. Fresh air would certainly wake both of us up. We walked around the gardens before finding a bench, hidden inside a grove of willow-like trees. 

“So about tomorrow….?” Jae asked, glancing awkwardly at me. 

“Jael, don’t worry. They will tell us what to do. Or someone wil” I leaned over to give her a big squeeze. 

“Thanks.” She smiled in return. We sat in silence for a while, contemplating life and just how much had changed for us. Finally, Jael asked the question that I knew had been bugging her the entire time. 

“Have you seen him yet?” 

“Who?” I pretended to be confused 

“Legolas, you silly!” Jael poked me in the side. 

“Ow, and yes, I caught a GLIMPSE of him.” 

Jael squealed like a fangirl. “What did he look like?” 

I deadpanned. “Like a bilgesnipe.” 

“Really?” She looked stricken and shocked at the same time. It was VERY amusing.

“No, he looked just like Orlando Bloom.” I rolled my eyes as she beamed up at me. 

“Can we go meet him? Like, Now?” 

“Uh, no! Do you know how weird that would be?” I used a deep voice. “ Hey Legolas, my name is Jael and I really like you, can I come say hi and braid your hair for you?” We both laughed at that one, but she still looked at me pleadingly. “And anyways, they’ll find out about us soon enough. We don't need to speed the process up any faster.” I added, knowing how hard it would to convince her otherwise. 

“Ugh, I just wish this thing had a remote so we could get to the good parts and skip the bad stuff.” 

“Yeah, but then if would basically be the Fellowship of Legolas and Rebekah.” I jazz hand-ed in her direction. 

Jael glared at me. “It doesn’t feel right, you know? To use those names. Our old ones, I mean.” 

I paused. She was right, it didn’t seem to settle well. “Agreed. do….Do you miss home?” 

Jael nodded slowly. “Yeah. I mean, this is great, and I love this, but I miss my family, my sister, my Liv.”

“Ach, your Liv. I miss my Alana. And my family, and my dog.” I sighed. 

“And my cats…” She added. 

“And my room.” 

“Bathrooms.” 

“Showers.” 

“Tea.” Jael flicked her hair away from her face. 

“Coffee.” I amended. 

“Hospitals.” Jael poked my arm right on top of my bruise. 

“Hey, careful! It’s very very sensitive.” I pouted jokingly. 

“Just like you!” She grinned at her pun. “So I’ve been thinking.” 

“About?” 

“The clothes. It’s not the elves, it looks nothing like what they would wear.” 

“I have a feeling it’s Varda and Ulmo. So maybe we have control over what we wear.” I added. 

“We should make a good first impression tomorrow. We don’t want to embarrass Elrond. I was thinking full out fancy dresses and tunics. But with weapons, just so everyone else knows we mean business.” Jael ran a hand through her short hair. 

“But at the same time, we don’t want to replicate ‘men’ or elvish style.” I glanced towards the setting sun.

“But aren’t you a “man”? And I’m an elf, right?” 

“From what I seem to understand, you’re a different kind of elf, like the differences between Elrond and Thranduil. For both of us, we’re the same species, but from different areas. That kind of thing.” 

Jael noded. “ Makes sense. So what do you think I should wear?” 

I shrugged. “Something your own style. I think I might wear pants. I’m nice like that.” 

She gasped. “You can’t make a Marvel reference while IN the Lord Of The Rings!”

“Um, I’m pretty sure that’s the fifth or sixth reference I’ve made. We mentioned our OC’s too.” 

“Ach, it just doesn’t feel right!” 

“Think about it this way. What’s happening right now, to us, is actually a FanFiction. We are in an AU where our OTP’s don’t exist. And us? We’re the OC’s of the story.” I smiled, proud of my analogy. 

Jael giggled. “Why do I feel like this could easily be an OC slash Aragorn fic?” 

I blushed. “ I have no idea why you’d think that. Who knows, if it’s an AU, then maybe he falls in love with that other girl, Eowyn.” 

“Phfft. You know that’s not true. I’ve seen the two of you together.” 

“So you’re saying it’s okay?” A grin split my face. 

“Like you said, it’s an AU. But just be careful. I care about him as a character too. Just….baby steps, okay? Because if we end up having to go back home halfway through or at the end, don’t break his heart. Or yours for that matter. I need my Ashryn fully functional.” She paused, then smiled. “But yeah, the two of you look really cute together. I could ship it.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.”


	16. The Valar

Soon after the young girls had drifted away from their dreams, all was still. The moonlight and stars shone through the gauzy, pale blue curtains of Jael’s room. The curtains fluttered lightly in the cool evening breeze. The soft voices of Aragorn and Boromir could be heard, if one was listening intently enough. Then all went quiet. 

In Jael’s room, the calm, peaceful, but ebbing light of the stars began to form itself into a shape, and soon, Varda, in her glowing attire and star-strew hair, appeared. The beautiful, glowing Valar reached down and touched Jael’s forehead. Then, she waved her arm, leaving her gifts in the corner, and returned to the balcony, where Ulmo awaited her. 

They will do well. They are both stronger than they seem. Your little star is growing more and more. She is talented. I do not doubt her success tomorrow. We have chosen our Final Istari well. Ulmo turned back to glance and Ashryn and the gift he had given her. 

Aye. But it is Ashryn, I worry about. Varda sighed. She is slipping, every moment she spends with him is fatal to our cause. Are you prepared to sacrifice your Siren in order to stop Saron? 

Aye, you know I am, my Queen. My rivers are desperate to receive her touch, and will not hesitate to draw her in at a moment’s notice. But Varda, fate is stubborn, you know this. She will leave him when the time comes, do not worry about that. She must turn to the darkness, as it is our only hope. And perhaps our King will find another he loves. Ulmo calmly explained. 

Perhaps. It is not her heart that I worry about, but how she might shatter his. But come, we have much work to do, rather than linger here. 

And the two Valar faded off into the night, there presence undetected.

__________________________________________________

Jael woke early in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. She stumbled into the bathroom and took a long hot bath, brushed her hair, then walked back into the room. She felt more refreshed than ever before. 

On the bed in her room, spread out nicely, was a long, shimmering silver gown. It was not wide or voluptuous, but of a thinner fit. Next to it was a pair of plum leggings, to be worn underneath. They would show through two long slits on the side of the dress whenever she walked. There was also a new pair of dark brown flats sitting on the floor. Her staff was also leaning against the bed, and a small, fabric-wrapped package was tucked inside one of the shoes.

Jael pulled on the thick, soft, plush leggings. They were a perfect fit. The dress slid overtop smoothly. It too fit perfectly, tight in the right places, lose in others. 

She decidedly lifted the package, feeling the weight of it in her hand. As she slowly pulled the fabric off, she discovered what it had been hiding. A silver polished circlet with a beautiful amethyst glowing brightly in the center. 

The young Istari placed it on her head with a smile. Ash was right, this was exactly what she had imagined. It was nice to know they actually had control over what they wore. 

With a gleeful giggle, Jael slipped into the flats, grabbed her staff and went over to with a good Morning to Asher.   
__________________________________________________

“Wow Jael, you look amazing!” Ash was just tucking her hair up into a tight bun when her friend had arrived at her door. 

“Well, you are absolutely glowing!” Jael gestured towards her friend. Ashryn was wearing tall, tanned hunting boots, black pants, a wide sleeved navy blue shirt with a hide, voluptuous hood, over top of which she wore a sleeveless slate grey tunic. Her thin belt was double looped round her waist, and her daggers were tucked carefully close. 

“Why thank you.” Ash smiled and pulled her hood up, obscuring her face. “Don’t I look like an Assassin from Assassins Creed?” 

Jael nodded “Exactly what I was going to say.” 

“Told you I was going to keep that air of mystery!” Ash smirked, then put the hood down. “Oh! I also found this book full of weird words.” She pulled a small, pocket-sized book from the satchel on the chair. “I assume it’s got something to do with me, but I can figure it out later. We don’t want to be late, especially today!”

The two girls walked down the hallway together, stopping a few moments away from the council meeting place, which also took place on an open balcony. Imladris never seemed to run out of the beautiful outdoor spaces. 

“You walked ahead of me, and I’ll walk close behind you. After all, you are an Istari, secondly, you’re my friend, I need to be watching your back.” Ash explained.

“Fine. If anyone asks, I’ll just tell them you’re my personal assassin.” 

“Deal.”

Then the Star-child and the Siren walked towards what could be their doom. 

__________________________________________________

Lord Elrond glanced around the circle, perusing the overall atmosphere. Biblo, now recovered from his injury, was quiet as he sat stiffly next to Mithrandir. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were talking in low voices. It was good to see the Prince of Mirkwood again. 

Next to Legolas was Thranduil’s aide, just as stiff and regal as the King himself. Then came the dwarves, most notably Gimli, son of Gloin. The older men, aides to Boromir's father, and Boromir himself, were silent. 

Aragorn looked anxious, eyes flitting around the council. The circle concluded with the two souther strangers, the silent warrior Ashryn, with her hood covering her face, and the youngest and newly discovered Istari, Lady Jael. 

With his circle around the room complete, and the sense of dread in the room beginning to enlarge, his gaze fell back to the strangers. Who where they, and where did they come from? It was as if they had appeared out of nowhere. Gandalf said he knew them, but it was hard to tell if he truly did. He knew his three sons had been spending time with them, but it had only been two days. 

No matter. He could discuss this with them later. 

Now, 

It was time to begin.


	17. The Council

“Strangers from distant lands, friend of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.” 

I love the way Elrond speaks, harsh and yet gentle. I remember the countless times I watched this scene from the comfort of my couch, yet here, the tension is palpable. Perhaps it is Jael and I who are making everyone at ease. 

“Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall.” Elrond continues. I glance over at Jael. Not even our supposed “south” is safe from the Ring, or so it seems. 

“Each race is bound to this fate,” Elrond glanced pointedly at Jael “this one doom.” 

Be brave Frodo.

“Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.” Elrond gestured to the pedestal. Frodo hesitantly placed his precious gift upon the hard stone, relief filling his face. I could FEEL the evil seeping off of it, and I wondered why any fan girl or guy would even think about wearing a replica around their neck. I think we’d forgotten that is was an evil weapons in the stories. But what was before me, this ring, was evil incarnate. 

Jael turned to Elrond, bestowing him with a glare that not even Batman could could bear. 

“Lady Jael.” He gestured for her to stand as speak. Which indeed, she did. 

“My people have taken a council among themselves, just as you do now. We request but one thing of you in this matter. Do not forget the Southern Isles, should you declare war on this evil. Whatever happens will in turn affect our people. Do not forget the first line of defense from the sea. We beg you, do not forget your brothers in arms. And the council sends a warning. Should you decide to try and use this evil for good, it will not work.” Jeal nodded and sat back down. During her entire speech she had remained more composed and regal than I had ever imagined. She would make a wonderful actress. And as murmurs began to blossom around us, she kept her cool, ignoring them and staring straight ahead.

“So it is true.” Boromir spoke, leaning forward, then rising to his feet. “I had a dream. I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the south and West, 2 pale lights lingered. There were voices crying and singing, your doom is near at hand. Isildur’s bane is found.” he trailed off as he reached for the Ring. “Isildurs bane.” 

“Boromir!” Elrond yelled, and Gandalf began reciting the dark speech. 

Jael gasped, recoiling. She looked sick. The men seem scared, and the elves also looked sick. But for some reason, I felt fine, just as If I were watching the movie. It disturbed me when I thought about it later. 

“Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris.” Elrond gazed pointedly at the grey robed Istari.

“I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet soon be heard in every corner of the West, and then again in the South. The RIng is altogether evil.” Gandalf stated, turning to sit down.

“Aye, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor.” Boromir rose once more. I stiffened with dislike. “Why not use this Ring. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him” 

“You cannot wield it, none of us can.” My heart fluttered as Aragorn spoke, and I mentally chastised it for being such a fangirl. Boromir however, turned back to see who had spoke. “The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”

“And what” Disgust filled Boromir's words, and my heart. “Would a Ranger know of this matter.” 

Jael placed a comforting hand on my knee, knowingly restraining me while Legolas spoke.

“This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.” Legolas hastily explained. 

The silence that followed was deafening. 

“Aragorn.” Boromir tested the name out on his tongue. “This is Isildur's Heir?” he asked incredulously. A staring contest ensued between the two men. 

“And heir to the throne of Gondor.” 

I mentally faced palmed. Good job Legolas, good job. 

“Havo dad, Legolas” Aragorn gestured hastily to his friend. 

“Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no king.”   
The tension strengthened as everyone returned to their seats. Boromir glanced at Aragorn with menace.

“Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.” Gandalf affirmed.

“You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.” Elrond straightened in his chair.

“What are we waiting for?” Gimli growled and raised his axe. The shockwave was powerful, almost knocking Jael and I out of our seats.

“The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. 

My mind flashed with images of Sam, Frodo and Gollum, traversing toward the mountain. Evil incarnate, destroyed

“It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this.” 

Silence ensued for a moment as I sat, not a word having left my mouth. 

“One does not simply walk into Mordor. It’s black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.” Boromir ranted, bringing up vivid images of Mordor to mind. He spoke truth. 

While I expected Legolas to stand up, Jael beat him to the chase. I held back a laugh. Of course she would steal his line! “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!” 

“ And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? Or maybe we should entrust your mysterious companion, eh?” Gimli bristled, and so did I. 

“And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?” Boromir interjected as the conversation began to boil like a tea kettle. 

“ I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf, Southern or not!” Gimli glared at Jael, who seemed surprisingly composed. 

The conversation around us erupted like a well timed volcano. Some stod, others merely yelled from their seats, to lazy to give others the dignity of speaking face to face. I stayed seated, however, but I did not speak. I merely watched as the cursed ring urged everyone to participate in the multiple yelling contests that ensued around us. I glanced at Jael, we could feel the darkness swelling. Frodo looked panicked. I wanted to help him, but I knew I could not. 

“I will take it.” He said once, the crowd unhearing. 

“ I will take it.” Frodo affirmed, and the crowd hushed. “I will take the ring to Mordor.” 

Looking at Frodo, I knew what I had to do, what my heart had been telling me. 

“Though I do not know the way.” Frodo finished, dispelling the unease within the council. 

“ I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.” Gandalf said, sweeping in to stand behind the young hobbit. 

I stood, then knelt on one knee before the small hobbit. “Frodo Baggins, if you will let me, I will protect you from whatever evils come your way. As long as the River runs straight, I will serve you." 

I stood next to Gandalf as Aragorn moved forward, hand touching his sword hilt. “If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.” He paused, glancing up at my still-hooded face. “You have my sword.” 

It felt, in that moment, as if he spoke those words to Frodo, but he meant them for me. I dismissed it as my emotions running high. After all, I was a fangirl. I found meaning hidden in the subtlest of movements. 

“You have my staff, till the very stars of Varda have fallen.” Jael curtsied to the now blushing hobbit. 

“You have my bow.” Legolas came along side Jael with a respectful but intrigued smile. 

“And my axe.” Gimli grinned gleefully. 

“You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.” Boromir joined our group. 

“Mr. Frodo’s not going anywhere without me!” 

Ah Sam. Faithful Sam. He’ll need you, he will. 

“No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. “Elrond smiled as Sam took his rightful place next to Frodo. 

“Hey, we’re coming too!” Pippin and Merry came running from behind the pillars. I smiled at their enthusiasm. “You’ll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!” Merry declared as they stood next to their friend. 

“Anyways, you need people of intelligence of this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.” 

“Well, that rules you out Pip.” Mary jabbed. 

Elrond nodded in conclusion. “Eleven companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.”


	18. Trust Me

Soon after the council was dismissed, the guests flowed into the adjoining hall, where and elf quartet played and food, drinks and other such forms of sustenance lay waiting, spread out upon the tables. As Jael and I walked past, I spotted several plates of familiar delicacies from home, like baklava (a flaky pastry layered with honey and crushed pistachios) and a platter of morsels that looked very similar to my favourite sushi back home. 

However, neither of us felt hungry enough to eat, so we looked around for a bench or some chairs that were more secluded. We found one at the end of the hall, almost completely hidden by some palm-like trees. We settled down on one of three marble benches and I sagged against the nearby pillar in relief. 

“Well, glad that's over with.” I huffed. “Only twelve more stress inducing events to survive!” I rolled my eyes.

“I think it’s more than sixteen, isn’t it?” Jael’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “Let’s see, we have the attack on the hilltop, the pass, the mountain issues, Gandalf’s fall, Galadriel and Lothlorien,” Jael said, counting on her fingers. “The breaking of the fellowship, The three hunters and running for 2 days. Definitely stress inducing. Um, the riders of Rohan, Gandalf and King Theoden, Pre-Helm's deep and Aragorn’s fall.” Jael’s fingers went down, only to pop up again. “Helm’s Deep, Isengard and Saruman, The Palantir, the battle at the White City, or possibly the cave of the dead.” She looked up at me. “Should we count that as one?” 

I nodded. “I think so. You’re at fifteen now.” 

“Fifteen. Right...” Jae nodded back. “The final battle and the coronation!” She paused to count her fingers. “Huh, only 17. It feels like a lot more than that.” 

I hummed in agreement, closing my eyes briefly. “I hate the way I’m subtly counting events and avoiding the people who’ll die later on.” I sighed. “ I need to remember that I’m a character too.”

Jael nodded. “Ashryn and Jael should be like well developed characters written by Melanie and Rebekah.”

My reply was an instantaneous grin. “I love it when metaphors work AND make sense.”

“Me too.” My friend sighed, relaxing slightly as we enjoyed the unspoken companionship for just a few moments. My eyes started to close slowly. You know when your good friends with someone if just being around them is relaxing. 

Unless, of course, you like them. So when I hear the distinctive footsteps coming closer, my eyes flew open and I straightened my posture. Aragorn came round the corner into our little hideaway. Our eyes met and something sparked to life. Hope, perhaps? Possibly relief, or maybe contentment? Whatever it was, it flashed by too briefly for me to comprehend, hidden under a respectful but also joyful mask. 

“Lady Jael.” He nodded respectfully in the Elleth’s direction. “Ashryn.” Aragorn smiled and I gestured to the third and empty bench next to me. Apparently we were on a no-title first name basis. Which, surprisingly, I was perfectly fine with.

“Many thanks. I am surprised to find you both here, hidden away from the festivities. Feast such as this are rare her in Imladris, and especially during times like these.”Aragorn said as he sat facing us. 

“Forgive me, I-”

“For what?” The future king frowned with uncertainty as he cut me off. I brushed my hair away from my face with a touch of awkwardness. 

“Until the council meeting, all we had heard was rumours and whispers. Tall tales never meant to be fully trusted. Until now, nothing affected us.” I explained, the truth hitting me like a charging Uruk-hai. 

Until now, this danger, this evil, had been a fairy tale, a story we read to pass the time, a place where we thought we could belong. The evil that had filled the council room had merely been a laughing matter, the Ring itself a possession treasured and coveted by fans around the world. We wore it around our necks, hung it on our walls, drew it on ourselves. It should have been the fans who realized what we were doing. Perhaps by wanting the ring, we were coveting an evil possession. 

However Aragorn still seemed slightly puzzled. Jael, ever tuned to my human communication issues, spoke up. 

“You see, Mi’lord, we did not know how grave the situation was, nor how personal it would be to us.” 

Understanding dawned upon Estel’s face. “Indeed. I do not believe any of us besides Frodo can truly understand how evil the Ring is.”

We sat in silence for a few moments, just thinking about life and such. 

“Jael, I think I may get something to drink. Do you want anything?” I rose, stretching my slightly stiff back. 

“Just water please.” 

I nodded as Aragorn rose. “Come, I will show you.”

I smiled as I took his proffered arm. I could see the drink table from here, but I welcomed his company. 

“So, what am I to call you now?” I asked, knowing it must have been bothering him.

“Does it anger you? The fact that I didn’t tell you my name?” He asked as we crossed the room.

“Aragorn, you hardly know me. How could I be angry?” I paused, pouring myself a glass of cider, and Jael her water. “In fact, you may ask me any and as many questions as you wish. I promise to answer truthfully.” I grasped the two goblets in my hand and started walking back across the room to our corner. 

Aragorn gently pried Jael’s glass from my hand. “ And I shall answer one of your questions in return.”

We both smiled at each other. Something bubbled in my chest. 

Belonging. 

All my life, I’d been the really shy kid who had few friends, and even fewer social skills. As a proud homeschooler and a geeky girl, I was used to squirreling away in corners and behind library bookshelves. 

Going to “real school” was hard, considering it was during grade 9, my first year of highschool. But with it came my passion for singing, and 2 of my closest friends. It wasn’t until grade 10 that I met the nerdy fanfiction author with whom I now roamed Middle Earth. During our online chats, I did feel like I belonged. 

But nowhere near as strong as this. 

My mind was pulled from the daydream as we once again arrived at the hidden corner. Jael sat stiffly where we had left her, and Legolas was just sitting down on the bench I had previously occupied, leaving one bench for the two of us. More awkward for us, yes. Did I mind? Not a bit. 

I passed Jael her glass of water before sitting myself next to Aragorn. 

“How fairs Mirkwood and her rulers?” Aragorn asked, the inquiry sparking several of my own. Did Aragorn know of Lass’s full backstory? If so, how much? Was Legolas's story the same as the one we knew back home?

“Ada is...himself. The spiders have been bold of late, moving closer than before. Patrols have been doubled, but such was expected.” Lass seemed cool and collected, despite the small hint of buried pain in his voice. “And you my friend?” 

“Well. I waited in Bree longer than was expected, but most made it unschathed.” Both Jae and Aragorn spared me a look, one of mild amusement and one of sympathy. (In that order, respectively.)

“Indeed. It was good to see Frodo up and moving.” I smirked a teensy bit, thinking my change of topic ingenious.

“True indeed.” Jael commented, but I ignored it. 

I could hear beautiful music playing. Lifting and flowing like water, shining like the stars one moment, darkening like an eclipse the next. Harp, lute, lyre and violin mixed together in a heavenly dance. 

“Jael…” I whispered, standing up and moving closer to the enchanting sound. “The violin!” 

Jael nodded slowly. “It’s beautiful.” 

Aragorn stood, once again offering me his hand. “Would you like to dance?” 

I paused. I couldn't really dance well, especially in front of others. “I’m really not that good…” Still, I placed my hand in his. 

“Trust me.” 

Hand in hand, we strolled away from the crowd, to an empty balcony. And with the music still playing, we danced. 

Hand in hand, I trusted him.


	19. Attitude

As Aragorn and Ash drifted off to dance, Jael couldn’t help but feel a pang of longing. Maybe she too would get to dance with her special someone during their Middle-Earth Adventure. 

But judging from the weary look Lass was attempting to mask, it wouldn’t be tonight.

“You look tired Mi’Lord. How far is Mirkwood from Imladris?” Jael politely asked, turning slightly on the marble bench to face him. 

“Four days ride. Three if you spur the horses on fast.” 

“I presume you took the later option?” 

“Indeed.” Lass nodded. “And you? How long did you travel to reach us here at the last Homely House?”

Jael paused. Should her answer not line up with Ashryn’s, someone might notice. “To speak truth, the days have all blended together since we left our home. Sadly, the last few days spent here in this company have passed far too quickly for my liking.”

Lass nodded in understanding. “ You hail from the south?”

“Indeed.” 

“Then you came by boat?”

Again, Jael hesitated. “ Aye, partway. Our ship was caught in a storm, yet, by the Valar, we still ended up at out destination.” She paused, mind running through the final images her brain remember as she sat in the car with Melanie. Was it so wrong to think that they had died in the crash? To maybe hope that they could be ‘stuck’ here forever? Then her mind remembered her family back home, her violin, her writing. Her life. Would she have to choose between her life and a perfect world? She hoped not. 

“Gandalf never spoke of a female wizard.” His words seemed icy cold compared to the warm thoughts her brain had been steeping in moments before. 

“Perhaps that is because wizards are never female.” She replied back, just as stiffly. 

“Then what are you ? A sorceress?” 

“I am an Istari, nothing more.” Jael straightened her spine, sipping her water. 

Legolas smirked slightly. “So you are not an elf then.” 

“If I am not an elf, then you are not either.” Jael replied back, biting her tongue. Since when have you been snarky towards the Snark-King’s son? That isn’t at all like you Jael. She mentally laughed. No, it’s not at all like me, but he’s not acting like himself either. 

“Is being quick of tongue a trait common in all Southerners?” 

“Better quick of tongue than slow of wit.” Jael replied, just wishing she could tell him that she didn’t mean he was slow of wit. But she couldn’t. I must stay strong, firm, and unmoving. Like a tree with deep roots. 

“Indeed, Lady Jael, you seem to speak words of wisdom.” The reply came back just as snarky as before. 

“Not wise words, but common sense, which, I am glad to say, most Southerners have.”

“It would seems so, seeing as they sent to young women as ambassadors, sent them months away from home, and did not send them with any protection.” 

“I would not say without protection. Ashryn is one of our best and most talented warriors.” 

An indignant look crossed lass’s face. “And what weapons has she trained with?” 

“I was not present for all of her training.” Jael’s memory flicked back to pictures of Ashryn’s handmade latex and foam weapon collection. “She is adept with swords, chakram, throwing knives, and battle staves. Asher does do archery, but as more of a leisure activity.”

Lass nodded. “And you?”

“I mostly use my gifts, but a dagger will do in closer situations. And what of you, Mi’lord?” 

“Bow, daggers. Any weapon the situation calls for. “ Legolas replied. 

Jael nodded, slightly frustrated by the conversation and the direction it was heading. This was not how she’d imagined her first conversation with the Prince to go. She huffed slightly under her breath, but the elven Prince heard it nonetheless. 

“Does our talk bore you, Milady?” 

“Nay.” Jael put her glass down. “ I merely have other things to do.” 

“More important things?” His eyes bore into hers.   
“Yes.” She replied without hesitation.

“And what, may I ask, do you intend to do” 

Jael rose, her temper rising with every passing second. She must remember self control at all times. “I intend to acquire knowledge.” She started to walk away, towards the empty hallway.

“Lady Jael.” Lass said, he himself rising. “Perhaps next time you could inform me sooner if I am indeed boring you with my very presence.”

Jael kept walking, whispering under her breath a few short words for his ears only. 

“I shall plan on it.”   
-:-:-:-

After changing into a cozy tunic, leg wraps, and shawl, Jael grabbed some paper and an inkpot, before grabbing her staff and heading towards the library. She soon found herself at the door of the darkened library. With her staff aglow, she wandered through the shelves, unsure of what to look for. 

On her left, a set of spiral stairs led up into the darkness. With her staff firmly in hand, she began to ascend. At the very top stood a door, which opened creakily at her touch. 

The circular room was sparsely furnished. A modern-looking desk sat in the middle of the room. Across from the door, there was a bookshelf which contained a sparse number of books. They were all modern looking, and as Jael moved closer she began to read the titles. 

The Silmarillion

The Hobbit

The Fellowship of the Ring. 

The Two Towers

The Return of The King

The Lost Tales

Every single book containing the history of Arda sat here upon the shelves. Jael grinned. This was perfect. The young Istari grabbed a copy of the Silmarillion, and began to read, occasionally writing down important information or something she hadn’t noticed before. 

As Ash always says: Foods before dudes. And in this case, it’s food for the brain. Who needs the Prince of Mirkwood anyways. Books are better than his snarky attitude. 

And what about your feeling for him? Don’t they have a say? The other half of her brain asked. 

Those feelings never existed.


	20. Tales of Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first part is really weird. Again, I wrote this ages ago, so please don't judge. The first story Ashryn tells is about Batman, FYI.   
> Enjoy!

We left early that morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. The air was chill, and I tugged my thick grey cloak around me. We’d just left the safety of the forest that surrounded Imladris, and a mist rolled lazily around the edge of the forest. Ahead of us, Gandalf led the way, peaked grey hat visible above Legolas’s head. Pippin and Merry came next, laughing and trading jokes. Boromir and I walked behind them, followed by gimli. Jael, sam Frodo, and Aragorn brought up the rear. 

Boromir and I had mostly walked in silence, appreciating the hobbits keen sense of humour. After a while, Merry and Pippin began to grow bored. 

“Ashryn,” Pippin turned to face us. “Do you know any good stories?” 

I nodded, brain flipping through its memory banks. “What kind of story would you like to hear?” 

“Adventure!” Pippin cried, followed by Merry’s exuberant shout of “Food!”

“Adventure and Food….hm.” I turned to Boromir and Gimli. “And you?”

“Battle.” Gimli grinned. But it was Boromir's reply that warmed my heart.: “Brotherhood and Family.” 

I grinned. “I have just the story.” I shifted my cloak slightly.

“Once upon a time, there was a Baron, his wife and Son. They were very rich and had a beautiful palace outside of the city. But the city itself was shrouded in darkness and evil deeds. One day, a group of actors came to the lity town. The young son wanted to go and see them, so one night, his parents took him. After watching the play for a while, the young boy grew tired and fell asleep in his mother’s arms. . The baron and his wife quietly slipped out of the crowd, and into a cold dark street.” 

I paused glancing back at Jael, then continued. “Unbeknownst to them, a villain lurked in the shadows. The villain quickly drew his sword, slaying the Baron and his wife. The young boy, no longer sleepy, ran away as fast as he could. A group of Blue Crusaders, who patrolled the city and tried to save it from the darkness, caught the villain and brought the boy back to his father’s palace. His father’s Vassal, a kindly but well trained man by the name of Worth, took care of the boy until he was of age.”

“But where’s the adventure Ashryn?” Pippin asked. “And the food?”

“It’s coming!” I Smiled, then returned to the story. “ Now, in those days, a Baron could not fight in battles. It was frowned upon. The Baron, as he was now known, knew that his city was in danger. And so, with the help of Worth, he became the Black Crusader. At night, he was the Black Crusader. By day, he was the Rich Baron, who threw parties and balls every week. Worth cooked the best food, especially biscuits. His biscuits were the best. However, the Black Crusader is not the main character of my tale.” 

Merry looked up, confused. “Then who is?” 

“Well, we’ll call him Lark. Lark also had two parents, but they were not rich. In fact, they were part of a group of traveling tumblers and actors. His parents had refused to pay liege money to an evil lord. So, in return, the evil lord killed Lark’s parents.” 

Boromir paled slightly and I once again kept going. “However, the Baron adopted Lark as his son, and told him that he was, in fact, the Black crusader. The Baron taught Lark how to fight, and at night, they fought side by side. They stopped evil in it’s tracks, and helped the Blue Crusaders destroy the spreading darkness. But they never killed. That was the first rule.” 

“And so, Lark grew up, and moved to another city in need of help. The Baron and Worth once again grew lonely. They adopted another boy whose parents were dead. His name was Hood. As Hood grew up, the Baron adopted many more children, until he had seven children: Lark, Hood, Nettle, Wing, Spoiler, Cane, and Spawn. Together they fought crime across many lands, battling both the darkness and the villains. They were heroes.”

“Were they real?” Pippin asked. 

“As real as you and Merry are.” I grinned. If Arda existed, then why not Gotham?

“Are we heroes too?”

I smiled. “Yes Merry, we all are.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Ashryn. Famed Warrior of Ulmo, do you hear me? Open your eyes. Yes, that’s it. Do you see who I am, even though you lie there in a dream? You are correct. I am Saruman the White of Isengard. You have been told, and you believe, that I am your enemy. Not so. I have come to warn you of the path you tread on. Tomorrow, your friends will die on the mountainside. The Valar have given you a book filled with things you do not understand. Study, read and learn. Then you will understand. 

I have warned you, darkling, of your path. The Valar have not sent you on your true path, but I can show your real destiny. Join me, my siren, and know your true power. Become my instrument of death, and I can show you wonders you’ve never dreamt of doing. JOIN ME!

I woke up from the nightmare, Saruman’s voice still ringing in my ears, the word NEVER, screamed into the darkness mere seconds ago, dying on my lips. I lay on the ground, blanket twisted around my body, clothes damp with the dew. An almost imperceptible feeling that my soul had somehow been invaded twisted around my mind. That was no dream that had occurred, it was not even a nightmare. I knew nightmares were never real, and this was. 

This was a dark, terrible vision. An intrusion upon my conscious. A knock at the door of my soul. 

My eyes flickered open. Gandalf stood above me, Jael by my side, as usual. 

“Saruman?” He asked, and I simply nodded, unsure of what condition my voice was in. “What did he say?” 

I paused, clearing my throat. “He said that my path was not right. He told me that I wasn’t following my destiny, and then asked me to join him.” I purposely left the part about the small book out. Gandalf would never be able to read it if jael could not. 

Gandalf nodded, hand reaching out. Something warm surrounded me, driving away the eerie feeling. “He should not touch you again.” 

I nodded my thanks as he left to go back to the fire. Everyone else was sleep on the other side, mainly out of consideration for us females. 

Jael shifted as I sat up. “You okay?” 

I shrugged. “Thrown off, confused and tired. But other than that, I was okay.” 

She smiled. “I’m glad. It sounded like he asked you to join the proverbial dark side.” 

“It’s only proverbial if we’re not in a galaxy far far away. And besides, he didn’t have cookies. I had to refuse.” 

She laughed, a tad bit hyper. “Okay, wow, I didn’t realize how hyper I was.” 

“ Yeah. If you're laughing at my crappy jokes you should probably try and get some sleep. We’ll need you tomorrow, especially with the mines.” 

She nodded and wandered off towards her blankets, and out of my range of view. I sighed, curled up on my side and tried to get some sleep. But it was useless. Instead, I grabbed my cloak, and my blanket wrapping both around myself, and wandered out of our little copse of trees and onto one of the rocky ledges impeded in the hill. The grass, though a little damp from the dew, was a perfect backrest. I spread the blanket over my legs and looked up to watch the stars. 

Little did I know who was standing above me. Boromir, who must have been on watch at the time, tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. “Guard duty?” I asked, and he nodded. “Come, sit.” I gestured next to me. “I mean, if you want to. I could use the company.” 

“Of course. Thank you.” He nodded gratefully. “The sky looks beautiful tonight, does it not?” I nodded in turn. 

“ I do not get to see it that often at the palace. But when I do, it cheers me to know that my family is also looking up at the same sky.” 

Boromir smiled. “And who would you call your family?” 

I grinned in reply. I liked where this conversation was returning. “I have never met my birth parents. I was adopted when I was born. My adopted parents have always been and will always be my only parents. That is one family. The other people I consider family are my friends at the palace, like Jael. There are 4 of us, very close. I do miss them sometimes, but when I look up at the sky, I know that we’re looking at the same thing, even if we are miles apart.” 

“That thought does comfort me as well. To know that even if we feel far apart from our families, or in some cases, the people we have claimed as our family, all we must do is look at the sky.” Bormio replied, voice low. 

“And who is your family, Boromir?” I inquired, still gazing at the stars. 

“My father is the Steward of Gondor. He did not often have time to spare, especially when my brother, Faramir, and I were children.”

“And how old is your brother?” 

“Two years younger than I. My father constantly seeks to give me fame and glory, being the elder son. That is why I chose to go on this quest, folly though it may be. In my absence, Farmir has been given greater responsibility with our army, and he is very capable. I do not doubt him in the least.”

We basked in the silence for a moment. I pondered at how different he seemed than in the movies. Had I missed something? Whether reading the book or watching the movie, Boromir had always seemed to me a pompous, boastful, greedy man who wanted to use the ring for his own purpose. The barmier I now sat beside was nothing of that sort. True, he believed the quest would go badly, (He had no idea how accurate he was.) but he did believe that this was the only chance at defeating Sauron. The more we talked, the closer we became. Not close in the way that I someday wished Aragorn and I could be, but a familial, brotherly kind of closeness. I couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same feeling that you feel when an older “brother” comes alongside in a form of protection. It certainly felt that way. 

The night drifted on, and so did our talk. We seemed to pour our frustrations out and then direct them with each other, getting to the heart of what was really bothering us. Bormio seemed to be annoyed by his lack of ability to help both Frodo and his people. We could both see, even within the first day, that he bore a heavy burden too great for some. As Boromir explained to me, his people were also terrorized by the darkness and the blackness of the looming evil threat. 

I however, was frustrated by my name. I explained to him, in a convoluted way, that when we had first awoken on middle earth (after the presumed shipwreck) that ethereal beings had greeted us. I told him what my old name had meant in Elvish, and how I was concerned that it should didactic my path. Melanie, my old name, had meant “Beautiful Dark Shadow” in Elvish. He assured me that a name could never control who you are. I thanked him and proceeded to tell him of the dream I had just had. 

I could never have asked for a greater place of solace. As I recounted what had happened, he merely nodded and listened. Once I was done, fresh tears creeping down my face, he whispered to me one piece of Advice before slipping off to switch guard duty with someone else. 

“Ahsryn,” he whispered, “To be brave when everyone expects you to fear is the most alluring beauty of them all. Never forget how beautiful you are to him.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I awoke to a stiff back, sleep crusted eyes, and the lovely smell of tea. I blinked away the sleep, eyes opening to see everyone still sleeping, except for the person holding the gorgeous and very much needed mug of tea. 

Aragorn held the mug out to me, and I accepted, clasping the warm earthenware pottery between two cold hands. 

“I did not expect you to be awake this early, especially after last night.” he commented, searching me for any sign of illness, which he could not find. I merely shrugged clasping the tea closer. He draped a cloak, which had been warming by the fire, around my shoulders after removing mine, now damp from dew. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, settling back on his stone perch. 

“Alright. How did you know about last night?” 

Aragorn smiled. “Boromir told me when he woke me up for the next watch. I carried you from the hill back to here.” 

Blush crept up my cheeks, coloring them a dark red. I hadn’t even realized or thought about my change of scenery from last night. “Thank you.” I muttered. “For last night. But especially for this tea. I needed it.” 

He grinned. “I thought so.” 

I brought the tea to my lips, tasting at the same time a woody note, and some sweetness. It reminded me of pure, black chai tea, but with just a hint of some unidentifiable spice I’d never tasted before. “It’s very good.” I whispered huskily, remember that the others were still asleep. I finished the tea in silence, then moved to drape my damp cloak on a log by the fire. 

“I think, “ I said, grabbing my knives and rolling up my blanket, “That I should stretch or something. I’m a bit sore.” 

Aragorn brightened. “Perhaps we could spare? Legolas is on duty, and we do not leave for a while.” 

I nodded happily, and we moved away from the camp. Aragorn withdrew his sword, and I my daggers. I quickly tied my hair away from my face with a leather strip, tucked conveniently in my back pocket. I quickly stretched my legs, realizing how sore my hip had become. I had hip displace when I was younger, a condition that meant my hip socket hadn’t grown properly into the joint. It only bother me if I hadn’t excessed in a while, or if I excessed too much ;in one day. I knew I needed to build up my endurance. 

We began to spar, slowly at first. Aragorn swiped left, both hands on his sword. turning slightly at the hips, I let my right dagger glance off of it, enough to distract it from its course. Aragorn, with practiced ease, attack from the right. I spun quickly, with my back facing him, and used my left danger to block his attack. 

I ducked just as he thrusted forward, then somersaulted, landing a fairly light blow to his chest. He stumbled back, and I struck upward with my right dagger. He quickly blocked it as I rose to my feet. I struck again with my left dagger, which he blocked again. 

He attacked left, now on the offensive. I barely blocked, stumbling backwards with each attack. I noticed a pattern emerging: Attack left, attack right, thrust to the center . After a moment, I blocked his center thrust, touching as I did so and using my left leg, knocking him onto his back. Aragorn fell flat on his back, and I reached down to grab his sword, singling the end of the duel. 

He grinned, and used his weight to flip me onto my back. I shook my head, bit dazed. I had not been expecting that at all. 

“You fight well, thinking into the moment. And you noticed my strategy. Be warned, most opponents will not be so easy to read.” 

I smirked. “ You went easy on me, did you not?” 

Aragorn pulled me to my feet, not answering my question. I already knew the answer. 

“come. We should make some breakfast for the others before we leave.” 

I smirked. His silence had only confirmed it. And now my brain would wonder why for the rest of the afternoon.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Once again as we were walking, Pippin and Merry asked for another story. I agreed readily. While I may not have been writing them down, storytelling was akin to writing, an activity that always helped pass the time. 

This time, the entire company listened as we walked, meaning I was now in the center of the group, with the hobbits walking on either side of me. Even Gandalf was listening.   
“Once upon a time,” I said, starting to weave my magic, “for as you know, all good stories begin with those words. And this is a good story, no matter what is seems like. Remember, story weaving takes time, and listening is an act of patience.” 

I cleared my throat before continuing. “Once upon a time, on the coast of a great kingdom, there stood a small dock, to which was tied an equally small boat. Both belonged to the family who lived on that land.” 

“The family was small, and they lived a in a tiny cottage just a few steps away from the dock and boat. There was a Mother, a Father, three brothers whose names were Baer, Lorien, and Gandra, an sister named Mera, and a baby girl named Jorin.”

“ Everyday, Father, Baer, Lorien and Gandra would leave in their tiny boat and try to catch some fish. They were fishermen, enemy of the Mer-people.”

“Mer-people?” Pippin piped up. 

“Humans with fishtails instead of legs.They can breath underwater.” He nodded in understanding and I continued. “While her brothers were gone, Mera would sew clothes that the villagers brought to her, while her mother took care of baby Jorin. They were a poor family, but they were not a sad family! Indeed, when it was too rough to go fishing, Mera and her brothers would stage sword fights in the attic, or pretend to have a ball with Jorin, each brother taking turns to swing both their sisters round in the dances that their mother had taught them.”

“One day, on Mera’s birthday, which took place at the beginning of spring, the weather was so nice that the brothers reluctantly agreed to see if they could catch something. The winter had been hard, and many of the villagers would pay a high price for fresh fish.” 

“But just as the brothers and their father reached the edge of the bay, the Ocean created a huge storm. She too had gone hungry all winter, and needed some strong souls to feed off of. The Ocean knew that if She could drag these 4 into her depths, She would not have to kill for some time. Mera, seeing the huge storm boiling up, ran to the edge of the dock, and screamed for the Ocean to stop. Ocean hesitated, for it could see that Mera’s soul was pure and perfect, filled with good intentions and a fiery power. 

The Ocean rose to a great height, putting on a large display as to frighten the young girl. Mera was not frightened, but rather confident in her belief that the Ocean was pure and just. 

“Please Ocean! Save my brothers and Father! They have done nothing to harm you!”

“Their souls are strong, and I am very hungry.” Roared the Ocean. “What will you give to me to make it worth their loss?” 

“Anything! Please Ocean, I love my brothers and my father.” 

The Ocean grinned with glea. Even she could not have created such a perfect opportunity. “Give me your voice child, and you shall have your family back. You may take your voice back anytime you wish, merely by joining me.” 

“Oh thank you Ocean! You truly are just.” Mera replied, then watched as the Ocean grabbed her throat, roughly tugging on something deep within her. Mera now found herself unable to make any noise as the Ocean disappeared, and her brothers came back to the dock.”

“Mera!” Her father cried, clasping her in a hug. “My beautiful daughter.” Her brothers too came to give her their affections. “Thank you Mera! You saved us!” They said, twirling her around, laughing. 

It was only Jorin who noticed that Mera was not laughing. Jorin, babe those she was, began to cry, and Mera held her close. She did not mind losing her voice. She could still help her family with chores and sewing things. She could still swordfight and dance. She could still be happy.” 

I smiled as I looked round at the group surrounding me, who hung onto my every word. I poured emphasis and meaning into the final sentence of the story:

“Never mistake silence for weakness. Remember that sometimes the air stills before the onset of a hurricane.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the Frozen reference......And the terrible writing.

Jael was tired. Too tired. 

All her life, she’d imagined just being here. In this world, this universe, this Middle Earth, she knew she would belong, even before the Valar sent her here. Sure, she’d cried sometime while watching the movies or reading a specifically angsty and emotional fanfiction story, but she’d never imagined the darkness, the pain upon the other’s faces, the hurt that was so easy for her to read.

Before she had entered that secret library hidden within the walls of Imladris, she had assumed that the floating objects she had seen around certain people were just her imagination. However, a small notebook of notes written by one of the previous Istari told her otherwise.

Jael had discovered within the confines of the leather bound book, many secrets and training rituals of the Istari. It turned out that if she concentrated enough (usually with her eyes closed) she could sense others souls. She had already tried it with Boromir and Legolas, both which surprised her. Boromir’s soul was pure white, but it was bound by a thick gold band. This she assumed was the power of the Ring. 

Legolas’s soul has grey, but it shone out silver-like. If she were to be honest with herself, it was quite beautiful. However, when she tried to touch it lightly with her magic she discovered it froze up and became dull looking. Jael assumed that this was due to her presences and the way neither of them got along well. 

Gandalf had begun to notice Jael’s newfound competence with her magic. The young girl could be seen every morning and most evenings in a secluded area, her staff in hand as she worked on some mind-strengthening exercises, a heavy tome open in front of her. Gandalf did not intervene, for he knew how important it was that training never be interrupted. Sometimes Ash would join her in the evenings, but not for long. Ashryn was more suited to sparring instead of mind exercises, which is why she was often found with Boromir or Aragorn. 

One of the other habits Jael had developed was journalling. She had found the empty tome in the Library, and decided to take it. It was beautiful, with a thick leather cord that wrapped around the outside, and a sheath for charcoal sticks. It was etched with a flowery pattern, the smallest petals purple or silver. During the day as they were walking, she would often bend down to pick some flowers or different kinds of grass, sketching them and adding some facts next to them. It became her way of tracking where they’d been. It was also the place where she put things she could never say out loud. She wrote down her worries about Ash next to a drawing of her daggers, or made notes about the stones they walked on alongside her complaints about the woodland elf who seemed to hate her. 

Jael had walked into the shorter members of the fellowship more than once, muttering an apology as she continued scribbling in her journal. Everyone found it slightly amusing how clueless she could be when the journal was open. It gave them at least something to smile about. 

When she was not writing her her journal, Jael seemed to become very cold and distant. Ashryn paid no mind, for her friend had always been that way. It was Jael’s way of dealing with any stressful situation. As long as no one could see what was going through her head, everything would be all right. 

Jael may have been an introvert, but she did notice many things. She noticed Ashryn and how her skin seemed to become more pale everyday. She noticed the lines of worry upon Aragorn’s face when Ash stumbled during sword practice. Jael saw Boromir's look of restrain every time Frodo came to close. She saw Sam fretting over Frodo, putting extra food on his plate when he didn’t notice. She saw Merry and Pippin shying away from her. Jael noticed Legolas and his firmness, the way he seemed to stare at her with a cold harshness that matched the outside shell of her soul. She saw Gimli warming up to her and Lass, and noticed how he tried to pull them together, but neither of them would have it. 

It broke her heart when she realized she could never be as close the the elven prince as she had wished. There was a distance between them that she could not place. Just as the rift between her and her best friend was not something she could pinpoint. Ever since Ash had woken up the night before, there had been a sense of unease between them, like a discordant note in a chord that had never been resolved. The final note in a symphony had been played just a little too sharp, and Jael intended to resolve it. 

However, her chance did not come until that evening, when Ash and Jael left the company to seek some privacy and wash their faces in the cold stream. They had both take of their tunics, revealing the Middle-Earth version of undergarments (Strips of cloth that wrapped around the chest.) The water had been almost too cold to wash with, until Ash quickly muttered a word under her breath, warming a pocket of water within the stream. The word sounded suspiciously like Lauca, the elvish word for warmth.

Jael could feel that distant note sharpen with power. She couldn't handle it any longer. She reached for Ashryn’s hand, which shook with a slight tremor, barely noticeable to anyone without elvish blood. 

“What are you doing?” Ash hissed, drawing her hand to her chest. She immediately tensed, like a wounded deer ready to fly from a glade. 

“Ashryn, you’re so tired you can barely stand. Let me do what Gandalf did. Please Ash, I can stop these dreams, I can help you sleep in peace.” 

Ashryn stood up gracefully, brushing imaginary leaves and dirt from her leggings and slinging her tunic back on. “I understand you want to help me mellon-nin, but you don’t understand. I need these dreams.” 

Jael rose too, staff falling from her lap to the ground. ”Ashryn, these dreams, they're changing you. For better or for worse, I cannot tell. “ 

“Does it bother you? That I am different? That I am changing?” Ash turned to face her friend, her tone still kind and friendly. 

Jael closed her yes, her magic gently fingering the whips of Ash’s soul. “It’s so dark and cold.” She whispered with a shiver, eyes fluttering open. “Let me fix it. “ 

Ash growled. “There is nothing to fix Jael. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe this is the way I am? The way I was meant to be?” 

“You’re not evil Ashryn, this isn’t you!” 

Ash’s voice went deathly quiet. “I never said I was evil. Next time you judge my soul, look clearly. There are many shades of darkness.” Then she walked back to where the rest of the company was gathered. Jael stayed behind, heart throbbing.

Why did things always have to end like this?

____________________________________________________________________________

Jael sat in the warm sunshine, her legs dangling from the rocky outcropping, her journal in hand. She sketched a small leaf while she watched the others rest. 

Well, not everyone was resting. 

Ashryn and Boromir were practicing swordfighting with Merry and Pippin. Practicing being the key word as it had now turned into a tickle fight between the helpless humans and quick hobbits Aragorn laughed off to the side with a large smile on his face, smoking his pipe. Jael wrinkled her nose. Hopefully smoking did not have the same health effects as it did back home. 

Gandalf stood nearby, looking about with interest. She could feel his magic working like a barrier, if only minutely. Next to him, Gimli was muttering something about Dwarvish Halls under his breath. If she had truly been interested, she could have heard every word he spoke. However, she’d never seen this type of leaf before, and she wanted it in as much detail as possible. 

A small patch of moss near her fingers caught her attention. It was a dark purple-plum colour. She pulled a bit off and squished it between her fingers. An even lighter purple liquid oozed from the sponge. It was the same thickness as paint, but even more colourful. She pulled a small glass vial from her bag and stuffed as much moss into it as she could.

She quickly recorded her finding in her journal, before binding it close and placing all of her things in her bag. Jael turned her head to glance at the last unaccounted person of the Fellowship. Legolas stood farther away, upon a rocky outcropping and gazing into the sky. She knew what he was looking for. 

With a sigh, she hopped down from her little ledge, using her staff almost like a vaulting pole. Jael liked to think she had impeccable timing. She wasn’t wrong. 

“Crebain from Dunland!” Legolas raised the hue and cry, and Jael glanced around her to make sure everything was right. Ash was scrambling for her daggers and pack, clumsily dropping everything. She frowned. Ash was klutzy to be sure, but this was almost a zombie-like klutz. Aragorn dashed forward to help her, quickly ducking with her under a rock. Jael moved towards her friend, unsure of what was happening with Ash. She looked scared and fearful of what was coming, as if she knew it would be worse than hiding from some spy birds. 

“Jael!” Someone shouted as Jael turned away from her friend. It felt like a heavy boulder had rolled on top of her. A rock banged on the back of her head and she groaned as she opened her eyes under some bushes. 

“What were you thinking?” Legolas hissed at her, his arms wrapped around her waist as they lay still under the thorny bushes. 

“Trying to make sure my friend was okay,” she replied once the birds had passed. Jael wrenched herself away from his arms angrily and crawled out of the bushes. The others began to gather their things to keep moving, and Jael angrily clenched her staff closer. 

“Next time please let me know if I’m about to be tackled. It would be appreciated,” she replied, brushing dirt and the purple moss off her skirt. Legolas merely stared at her with a strange look in his eyes. Jael scoffed, wanting someone to talk to but not having anyone. 

As the Fellowship moved on through the mountains, Jael found herself in a very dangerous position. 

She found herself alone with her thoughts and a wandering mind.

_________________________________________________________________________

They pushed themselves hard that day as they ascended into the cold of the mountains. Jael was quickly delighted by her ability to stay atop of the snow, much to Ashryn’s chagrin. The two seemed to be in a better mood as they basked in the crisp frozen landscape. The others at first didn’t understand why Ash was giggling as she waded through the heavy snow, but Jael did. She could feel the undercurrents of Ashryn’s magic as it rolled round and round under the snow at her feet. 

Ashryn was making a huge snowball. A giant one to be precise. 

Jael bent down to grab a handful of snow in her bare hand. She didn't find it that cold at all. 

“Watch it!” Ash giggled as the snowball bounced off her arm. “Or I’ll use this on you!” 

The girls playfully threw snowballs for several minutes before the Hobbits realized what they were doing.

“Are you having fun? In this frozen wasteland?” Pippin asked and Jael couldn't help but nod.

“It's just like home.” Ashryn added, spinning around in place. 

“And the cold doesn't bother me anyways!” Jael explained in a sing song voice. Ahsryn turned to her, and she saw a mischievous glimmer in her friend's eye. “Oh no you don’t!” Jael warned but it was too late. 

“Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…” Ashryn began to sing, her voice filling the air. Jael laughed, hating the song but not wanting to stop her friend from seeming so light hearted. “A kingdom of Isolation, and it looks like, I’m the queen.”

The wind picked up just slightly as the young girl continued. “The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.” Ash began to walk faster as they moved up the snowy slope. “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don’t let them know…” She paused, flinging her cape out as everyone watched with a mix of awe and amusement. “Well now they know!” 

Jael joined her on the first rounds of “Let it go, let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore!” She watched in awe as Ashryn manipulated the snow the same way Elsa had in the movie. “Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door.” 

The girls continued to walk through the snow, the hobbit laughing at them. Jael stopped singing when Ashryn reached the bridge. 

“My power flurries from the air into the ground, my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!” Ashryn sang beautifully, freezing the falling snow in mid air. The blast notes they heard from her voice came out hauntingly and clear. 

“I’m never going back. The past is in the past.” 

And then Saruman’s voice began to echo on the air. 

The wind picked up, and Ashryn immediately paled, clamping her lips shut and drawing her hood and cloak about herself, as if she was trying to hide from something. 

Or someone. Jael shuddered at the thought. What had driven Ashryn to be singing one moment, as happy as a lark, and then as cold and heartless as the winter storm around them. Ashryn had always been headstrong, proud and fierce, and yet Saruman seemed to have put pure terror into her blood. 

They continued on through the snow, even as the mountain began to shake with the rumblings of an avalanche. Not that any of the humans could hear it over the wind. She glanced at Legolas, hoping to find some sort of confirmation to her assumptions, but he turned away from her stare with ice-cold eyes. 

Jael looked behind her. Ashryn and Aragorn were walking at the end of the line, along with Frodo, Sam and Boromir. In front of her was Gimli, Pippin and Merry, Legolas and Gandalf. At least when the avalanche came down the taller folk would be near enough to assist the smaller ones. After double checking that her bag and the items within it were securely stored, and her hood and cloak were clasped tight around her, the snow began to rumble down from the cliff above them. 

Jael barely pushed Gimli back in time as the avalanche almost buried them. 

“He’s trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!” Aragorn shouted over the wind.

It was too much. Too much input into her sense, not enough time. Everything was too much. Jael started to panic, started to go cold as she pushed her feelings under the mask that no one could see. I am powerful. I am cold. I am powerful, I am cold…. Jael repeated to herself on endless cycle as she vaguely turned around with the rest of the company. 

As her mind wandered she continued the mantra she had learned back in the hidden Library of the last homely house: 

I am powerful, I am cold. I am an Istari, a wizard of old. Nothing can touch me, for there’s nothing to gain. I fight my battles with a frozen mask, a powerful staff and a powerful stance. There is power within me and power without. I am Jael, daughter of Stars, a light for Arda, a light for the world. You cannot beat me, it’s been foretold, for I am powerful, I am old. 

I am Jael, Daughter of Varda, Sister of the Stars, and Light of the Morning…….


	22. The End.....For Now

So, that's the end of the girl's adventure. For now. 

I have a half completed chapter still sitting on my laptop, and an outline. It takes time for scars to heal, so until that happens, I'm not going to write any more of this story. However, if you really want to know what happens to the girls, message me and I can tell you what I had planned. 

I'd love to hear your thoughts. After posting all these chapters, I realized how bad my writing used to be. If I ever post more fanfiction, I may delete this story, it's pretty bad. 

Anyways, I love you all so much, and thank you for taking time to read this. 

Nhyssa


End file.
